A Ferret's Savior-Guardian-Lover
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: When a male human named Daniel Lewis rescued a female ferret orphan from a burning apartment, he grew sympathetic to her and decided to be her very new guardian. What he didn't know that the more years he spent in taking care of her would make her feelings bloom, not for someone else but to the one who saved her in the first place. Rated M for a lemon within the story. Risks, guys!
1. Daniel Lewis to the Rescue!

On one night, a 19 year old male human named Daniel Lewis was just walking through the busy streets of Zootopia. With the knapsack clutching on his back, he was walking home after camping in the Rainforest District. Although he was among the hundreds of non-Zootopian humans that were mixing in with the furry population, Daniel was a simple socialite as he had gained some friends both Zootopian and human alike.

As he was walking forward, the crowd in front of him started to panic and run away. Curious of what is going, the young man went to the source of the commotion and when he arrived, Daniel saw a tall 4-story building that was engulfed in a massive fire. While the few ZPD officers responding in were keeping the bystanders away into a safe distance, a Minerva armored car equipped with a water tank and a hose was being parked right in front of the burning building. Holding the spurting fire hose were nothing more than both Emperor Splero and his regent Chimpan.

'Chimpan, aim the hose on the base of the fire!'

'I'm trying, Splero!'

While both of them were solely putting out the flames, Splero's son Kalir was starting to break open the locked wooden door with a simple axe. When he finished in chopping off the hinges, the Akita wolf-dog pull the door wide open and a heat flame suddenly hit him in the face.

'Ahh!'

Nick then approached to him.

'You OK, Kalir?'

'No, Nick. I think my face was scaled!'

Seeing the scene unfold, Daniel then crosses the police barricade and approaches to Kalir.

'Hey! Are there anyone up there?'

'I think there was someone in the second floor.'

'Got it!'

The male human then ran to the entrance, leaving Kalir and Nick in shock.

'Hey! Where are you going?!'

'Get back here, man!'

Both of their hollers were not enough as Daniel went inside the burning building. After entering, he immediately climbed the stairs and reached the second floor. As he looked for someone in each room, the searing heat of the flames made him extremely uncomfortable.

'Hello! Is anyone here?!'

A few hot pieces of ember then fell onto his nape and he screamed in pain as he remove it away with his hand. The hallway was completely devastated with burning debris.

'Can anyone hear me?! Hello!'

Daniel then heard someone shrieking in fear. He then followed the sound which leads him to a door and after he turned the knob, the man realized that it was jammed.

'I'm coming to get you!'

He then kicked the door but it didn't budge. He kicked the door a second time yet the door was still jammed. Daniel gave a third kick and the door came tumbling down. Immediately, he went inside the apartment and looked for someone who was shrieking.

'I'm here! Where are you?!'

'I'm...I'm here!'

The male human then turned around and faces to a door marked with black and white stripes. As he opened it, Daniel saw a 16 year old female ferret kneeling on one corner and holding her neck in fear. Her eyes were both leaking with tears.

'Please help me!'

'Hang on, girl! Come with me. I'm getting you out of this burning hell!'

The ferret didn't hesitate and she went closer to Daniel. Just as he took the ferret into his arms and left the room, a large piece of the burning ceiling fell to the floor. With the distress ferret he was carrying, Daniel went out to the hallway only to see that the stairs he took earlier was now being blocked with debris.

'Goddamit!'

Both he and the female ferret started to cough from the smoke that the fire emitted. Daniel then looked for a new exit and saw a fire exit on the back. When he approached it and climbed down, the hallway then collapsed.

Outside, the building then exploded. Its roof was blown wide open as the panicked bystanders screamed in shock. Emperor Splero and Chimpan were both shocked to witness it as they continue to fight the flames.

'Splero, there's a man who entered there!'

'Oh no! Where is he?!'

Daniel then exits out with the female ferret on his arms.

'There he is!'

A explosion emitted out from the entrance but Daniel had finally exited out in time. He then ran towards Kalir, Nick and Judy.

'Here's a female ferret from the second floor.'

'Whoa! She's still alive!'

'Still breathing!'

'Let's give her some oxygen right away, guys!'

Both Kalir and Nick carried the passed out ferret while Judy went to the car and radio for more help. Daniel then walked to one side and continued on coughing as the fire continued to consume the building.


	2. Shattering Inferno Aftermath

Hours later, the fires were being extinguished after more units of the Zootopia Fire Department put it out while a few paramedics responding in tend those who were injured, burned or simply suffered from any kind of breathing difficulties. Even though the incident was now being brought under control, some bad news started to show up from the ruins.

On the back of the opened doors of an ambulance, Daniel was breathing through a oxygen mask. The male human didn't breathe properly since he must have inhaled too much smoke when he entered the inferno to save the female ferret from the second floor. Officers Nick and Judy then approaches to him as Daniel coughed out.

'Hey.'

'Hmm?'

'You sure have a lot of guts out there, man.'

'He's right. You're so gutsy and all.'

'Yeah. Thanks.'

Daniel continued on coughing.

'Better keep that mask over face, dude. You seem to inhale too much.'

'W-Wait! What about the ferret I saved? Is she okay?'

'Don't worry about her.'

'She's fine except for one problem, though.'

Daniel silenced himself as Judy cleared her throat.

'The female ferret you saved had just lost her consciousness, mister. I guess she passed out from breathing the smoke from the fire out there.'

'Yep but she's under steady medical care since we taken her to the hospital, man.'

'Yeah. I-I guess so.'

Emperor Splero then joined in.

'Hey. What's your name?'

'The name's Daniel. Daniel Lewis, Sire.'

The absolute monarch chuckled.

'You sure expressed some courage that totally awed everyone earlier, boy. Even the bystanders were commending your heroic act.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. For that, I would like to bestow something to you for saving a fellow Zootopian in the faces of danger.'

Daniel was awestruck yet he simply nodded. Both Chimpan and Kalir then appeared. The primate and the Akita wolf-dog were both looking a bit horrified.

'Dad, I got bad news.'

'Yes. We have something to report about the casualties of the fire.'

'What is it?'

Kalir sighed sadly.

'Dad. There were 3 poor souls that were totally burned from the fire. Two of them were located on the second floor while the other one on the fourth floor.'

Splero, Nick and Judy were shocked.

'You serious?!'

'That's horrible!'

'It's true, guys.'

Chimpan nodded.

'He's right. Although we identified the wolf that was burned to death on the fourth floor, the two bodies that we found on the second floor were burnt beyond recognition but I certain that they were both female and male ferrets according to the landlord of the apartment who survived.'

Daniel perked up and he too was horrified.

'Say what?! Those two people were ferrets, you say?!'

Chimpan remained silent.

'Please, Sir! Is that true? Please tell me that was a joke.'

'It's not a joke I'm afraid, Sir. Those poor souls were I believed the parents of female ferret that this fellow one here saved earlier.'

Splero then looked at Chimpan.

'Parents? How would you say that?'

'This one says it all, Dad.'

Kalir then shows to him a partially burnt photo of a family composed of a male ferret, a female ferret and the identical ferret that Daniel rescued. The young man saw the picture as well and he got more horrified than ever.

'Oh my god! T-This can't be true! This can't be true!'

Nick, Judy and Kalir tried to restrain a devastated Daniel.

'Whoa there!'

'Calm down, man!'

The young man began to gasp in sheer horror but Splero reassured him further.

'Hey, man! Listen to me. I know you're having a bad time now but there is something more to do for that.'

'H-How?'

Splero sighed.

'This might be painfully straightforward but I guess we should spill the beans to the victim.'

'Spill the beans? You mean you're going to tell the ferret that I rescued the truth?!'

'I'm afraid so, Daniel.'

The Emperor's clear words were so much that it leaves Daniel devastated. Even Nick, Judy, Kalir and Chimpan in emotional strain as well since they realized that the survivor had lost her beloved ones.

'Everyone. We all know that death is a very painful occurrence. Especially to those who happened to our parents, friends and loved ones. Spilling the beans of truth would also hurt us but keeping the deaths of ones we knew of a secret? That is too much for one to take to be honest with you, guys. Clearly, if we make it a secret, the victim would not know it. Right?'

The entourage slightly nodded in agreement.

'But if we hold the secret for too long, we couldn't handle it anymore! The secret of it were not ours but we will be greatly affected to it! I know my words were quite heavy for you guys to take into account but please trust me. It will cost you dearly in both the emotional heart and the psychological mind, even if that painful secret is for someone else, not ours.'

Splero then sighed. He then approached to both Nick and Judy.

'Guys, can you tell me the hospital where the female ferret that Daniel saved earlier was being taken to?'

'Yes, Sire.'

'Yeah. The paramedics took the survivor to a hospital not far from here. It was located about 6 blocks to the northeast.'

'OK. Thanks for the info and can you guys call in for a simple counseling for the ferret?'

'Why, Splero?'

'I'm going there to check her up.'

Splero then looked at Daniel.

'Hey, Daniel.'

'Y-Yes?'

'Come with us. We're going to the hospital where your rescued survivor would be.'

'OK then.'

He then removed the mask, disembarked the ambulance and boarded the Minerva armored car. Both Kalir and Chimpan entered the car as well.

'Hopps. Wilde. Meet us in the hospital.'

'Sure thing!'

'You got it, man.'

The Minerva then rolled off to the streets on route to the said hospital.


	3. Spilling The Beans Of Terrible Truth

At a local hospital located somewhere near Downtown Zootopia, the doctors and nurses were assessing with the medical case of the still-unconscious female ferret that Daniel saved earlier. As they worked, one of the doctors checked her vitals and plastered a horrified look on his face since he realized that her heart stopped beating.

'Doctor, the patient's heart stopped!'

'Set the defibrillator on to 200!'

The medical surgeons removed the excess clothing while a medical technician prepared the charged defibrillator.

'Clear!'

'All Clear!'

The technician then gave the patient an electric shock to revive her. The medical machine still gave a flat line.

'Damn it. I need more juice!'

The technician started to rub the pads again while the other doctors increased the electric currents of the defibrillator.

'Okay. Clear!'

'All Clear!'

The technician gave the female ferret a second electric shock again. Luckily, her heart finally beating normally.

'Vitals stable. Increase the oxygen intake to the patient.'

'Alright. Let's remind the others that this one's lucky to be alive.'

...

While the medical teams started to maneuver the ferret onto her designated room, Emperor Splero and his own entourage finally arrived. Immediately, the monarch approaches the leading doctor.

'Doctor.'

'Ah. Whaji Davay, Emperor Spleriia.'

'Doctor, how is she?'

The male honey badger dressed in medical uniform sighed.

'This ferret nearly lost her life, Your Majesty but good thing we revived her in the nick of time.'

Daniel perked up.

'S-She did?'

'Yep. Wait a minute. You're the one who saved her, right?'

Daniel nodded.

'How did you know that it was me, Doc?'

'One of my men told me earlier when this patient was being brought in. I must say that you're a great rescuer yourself too because this female ferret was now rushed here at the critical moment. We could have lost her in the delay.'

'I u-understand.'

The honey badger places a paw over his shoulder to reassure him up.

'Anyway. Follow me and your entourage to the ferret's room. The patient appeared to have regain some consciousness.'

Splero cleared his throat.

'Umm...Doc?'

'Hmm?'

'There's some sad info about this patient ferret that you're dealing with.'

'Really? What is it, Sire?'

Splero sighed tensely.

'The female ferret's parents were all dead in the fire earlier. Two of my men noticed them and they were being burnt beyond recognition.'

'I see. I think those were the bodies that were being brought here a few moments ago.'

'You do?'

The male honey badger nodded.

'Those poor souls were in the morgue as we speak. The corners were now assessing their corpses.'

'Alright. Please write down the info that I told you about the ferret and the deceased. If you needed some more info, just let me or my entourage know of.'

'Sure thing, Emperor Spleriia.'

Splero then faces to Nick, Judy, Kalir, Chimpan and Daniel.

'Alright, guys. Let's visit the ferret.'

The entourage then followed him towards to the perspective room.

...

Inside the room, the female ferret started to open her eyes. She then looked around and realized that she was inside a hospital. The ferret also noticed that she's wearing a medical gown and a medical IV that was injected on her right paw.

'W-What the? Where am I?'

A female tiger dressed in medical uniform then approached to her side as she checked the IV bag.

'You're being brought here from the fiery inferno, miss.'

'F-Fiery inferno?'

'Yep. You're the lucky one from the burning apartment not far from here. Good thing there's someone who rescued you.'

The female ferret slightly nodded. The door then opened and a group of furries and non-furs appeared. When Daniel stepped into the room, the ferret's eyes opened widely.

'Wait. I-I know you.'

Daniel waved at her with a small smile.

'Hi there, girl.'

'You're...You're the one who save me!'

'That's right. I just wanted to check up on you.'

Emperor Splero then cuts him off.

'Umm...Daniel? I'll handle this.'

'Oh. O-Okay, Sire.'

The ferret plastered a curious look on her face.

'Who are you?'

'Greetings, miss. My name is Spleriia Splero. I'm one of the responders in putting out the fire at the burning apartment and in commanding some men at rescuing the others there. We just wanted to tell you something.'

'Really?'

'Yeah but before we do, please don't let your emotions or feelings overwhelm you because what we about to say would make you...'

Splero didn't finished the sentence. The female ferret went confused.

'I...I don't know what are you talking about, Sir.'

Judy then took a few steps forward.

'Miss. The Emperor was actually faced with a grim fact. This seems to be shattering but the truth is that your parents were both dead.'

The female ferret was stunned with a horrified look on her face.

'W-What?! They're all d-dead?'

Judy nodded while Splero bowed down his head.

'We're so sorry for your loss. We really do.'

The ferret started to sob.

'I-I believe this. My parents are dead!'

As she cried, Daniel simply approached her and he calmed her down by carefully patting her back.

'I'm so sorry, girl. I really do.'

The female ferret continue to sob as Daniel tried to calm her down. Splero and the others simply bowed their head down in sadness while emotions overwhelm the moment inside the very room.


	4. A Straightforward Request

As Daniel continue to calm the ferret down inside the medical room, Emperor Splero consults his son and regents as well Officers Nick and Judy.

'I never seen the very sad face that the female ferret is having tonight.'

'I know, Sire. We all do.'

'Yeah.'

The absolute monarch then sighed. He faces to Nick and Judy.

'Guys?'

'Yes?'

'What is it?'

'I wanted to know about it.'

Nick plastered a confused look on his face.

'About what?'

'About the fire, Nick. I wanted to investigate the cause of the fire that burned that tall apartment in the first place.'

'Why you wanted to investigate the cause of it?'

'I'm having a feeling that the fire could be something of criminal act.'

Judy perked up.

'Criminal act? You mean like an arson?'

'Yep.'

'I see.'

'Well. I wanted to share the case's results soon to Chief Bogo as well. I'm sure the water buffalo would be directing his attention to this if he founds out about this.'

Both Judy and Nick nodded in agreement.

'I believe that would be possible.'

'Yeah. Me too, Carrots.'

Splero sighed.

'Once we investigated the cause of the deadly fire, we'll share the conclusions with Chief Bogo, the ZPD and to Mayor Lionheart. After that, we'll make it public.'

Kalir raises his paw.

'Make it public, Dad?'

Splero nodded.

'Why we need to make it public, Dad. The scenario we faced was quite tragic.'

'I know but I already told you about it, Son. We can't keep the secret forever and we must let the public of what is going in the first place. I don't wanted Zootopia to feel a bit alarmed even though the other superiors were already reassuring the public as we speak.'

'I understand, Dad.'

'Thanks.'

Splero then took a sponging rag from his pocket and he wiped the sweat on his forehead away.

'Kalir, you better get in the Minerva with Chimpan. Nick, Judy and I would going to check up on Daniel and the patient for a bit.'

'Sure thing, Splero.'

The primate saluted.

'As commanded, Sire.'

With the chimpanzee and the Akita wolf-dog heading towards the exit on route to the armored car, the human Emperor alongside with the female rabbit and the male red fox entered the room. They could see Daniel sitting beside the bed as the female ferret was finally sleeping.

'Is she's sleeping, Daniel?'

'Yeah. Poor thing's crying a lot for a few minutes until she rested her exhausted emotions.'

Splero sighed.

'Too bad that this one's an orphan now, man.'

'Yeah. It really pains me.'

'It really pains all of us here, Daniel.'

Daniel sighed tensely and he brushes his hand very softly on the female ferret's paw. The young male human then faces to Splero.

'Your Majesty.'

'Hmm?'

'I know that this would be a bit straightforward to you but can I make a request?'

The absolute monarch plastered a curious yet confused facial expression.

'What request?'

Daniel didn't replied right away. He inhaled and exhaled a bit before replying back.

'I...I wanted to be her guardian.'

Splero as well Judy and Nick were surprised to what Daniel said.

'Guardian?'

'Why would you ask to be guardian?'

The young man places his palms on his lap.

'Well. I just wanted to be her new guardian, guys so that I could watch over her. Look at her. She's a female ferret that was saved but lost her parents in the fire and she was on her very own now.'

'But Daniel...You can't be her new guardian.'

'Why not?'

'Because I'm thinking that would be a hard thing to do. I mean looking after her is like being a parent and anything else. I guess it's better for her to be sent to a orphanage so that she could be safe there for the time...'

'No, Sire! I wanted to be a guardian to her!'

The Splenish monarch was surprised by his sudden objection. Daniel was slightly clutching his fists that were still being placed on his lap.

'P-Please, Your Highness. Let me be her new guardian. I know I maybe too young for that matter but I really wanted to look after her. I just...I just wanted to protect her.'

After saying that, silence filled the entire room. Daniel sighed tensely again and he took a glimpse on the female ferret. She was still sleeping soundly.

'If she's on her own, who would guide her in the future then? I don't wanted for her to suffer any more else.'

Daniel kept on gazing. Splero then sighed.

'Alright then.'

'Hmm?'

'I accept your request then, Mr. Daniel.'

'You do?'

'I do.'

Daniel gave Splero a smile that appeared to go for miles.

'I-I don't know what to say to you. T-Thank you so much, Your Majesty.'

Splero places his palm on Daniel's shoulder.

'There's no need to thank me for that, man. I know that you wanted to help her out and I truly understand you.'

The young man then nodded. Both Nick and Judy were smiling.

'Good luck on keeping an eye with her, dude.'

'Yeah. We'll be at your side if you needed more help. We're here to aid you the most.'

Splero nodded.

'Judy's right, Daniel. We're all here to help your time of being the ferret's new guardian.'

Daniel smiled. A single tear of joy slowly leaked from his eye.

'T-Thank you, guys. I really needed it.'


	5. Krystal Alexia's New Guardian

When Splero, Nick and Judy finally left the room, both Daniel and the female ferret remained inside. The male human took a look at the girl. The ferret then woke up and gazes her eyes on the human.

'Well. I guess it's you and me in here now.'

'Huh?'

Daniel could only let out a very brief chuckle.

'The Emperor and the police officers had just left, miss. At least I could use this very opportunity to know you more.'

'Oh. I-I see.'

'Yeah. By the way, my name is Daniel Lewis. I know you already know my name since the Emperor and the police officers call me that.'

'Yeah. You have a nice name indeed.'

'Yep. What's your name, girl?'

'My name is Krystal Alexia. Nice to meet you.'

'Nice to meet you too.'

Both of them handshake with each other.

'I...I don't know how to thank you more for saving my life earlier.'

'No worries, dear. It's good that you had survived.'

'You're right.'

The female ferret looked down on the blankets with a sad look on her face. Daniel tried to reassure her.

'I'm still a bit sorry about what happened. I wish that I could save them too but the fire was too much for me to risked at.'

'I...I guess so.'

She then sighed.

'Looks like I'm going to an orphanage right away after I recover here.'

'That wouldn't happen anymore to you.'

Alexia perked up.

'What?'

'You're not going to an orphanage after this, Alexia.'

'Really? Why not?'

'Because I'm going to be your new guardian.'

The female ferret was slightly stunned to what Daniel said.

'You serious?'

'Yep.'

'But we have just met with each other for only a short time. How could that be possible?'

Daniel chuckled softly.

'I requested to the Emperor and the ZPD earlier while you're asleep. I humbly asked them if they accept my request of being a new guardian to you, girl. All of them really did.'

'I...I see.'

'Yeah. I just wanted to help you out after this. I really don't want you to be stuck in an orphanage for a long time because that really pains me so much. Saving you from that fire was not enough for me and I wanted to lend you more care and protection.'

Alexia was left speechless. Her eyes started to shine with tears.

'Really?'

'I sure do, Alexia. What do you say?'

Immediately, the female ferret gave a tight hug to Daniel.

'T-Thank you, Daniel! I really wanted you to be my new guardian!'

The human returned back the embrace as he chuckled and patted her back with his hand.

'Don't worry about anything that was going to matter you, dear. I'm going to protect you at all times from now on. OK?'

'OK.'

Daniel smiled as the embrace continued. A sound of a growling stomach makes the embrace cut short.

'Wait. Is that my stomach growling?'

'I sure do hear it straight into my very ears.'

As Daniel smiled, his own stomach growled as well. Alexia was left giggling to the output.

'I guess your stomach was growling as well.'

'Yeah. I think it's time for us to eat something. What would like to take a bite?'

'How bout a bowl of hot soup for tonight?'

'That would be great, girl. One soup coming right up!'

The female ferret giggled on.


	6. Recovery and Reassurance

Daniel exits the room and he made his way towards to the canteen of the local hospital. Since the room was on the 4th floor and the canteen was on the ground floor, the male human should be taking a elevator for a quick visit. As he went to the elevator, Daniel pressed the button and the elevator started to the move towards the ground floor. While the elevator kept on moving downward, his phone rang and took the call.

'Hello?'

'Hello there, Daniel.'

'Who is this?'

'This is Judy Hopps speaking.'

'Oh. Hey there, Judy. What's up?'

'Nothing. Just calling to check up on you.'

'I see.'

'What are you doing right there?'

'I'm going to buy something for the female ferret to eat for supper.'

'How sweet of you, man.'

'Thanks, Judy.'

The rabbit giggled.

'By the way, if you need some help, just let me know by a call or the visit.'

'A visit to where?'

'The ZPD, obviously.'

'Oh. Okay, Judy. I will.'

'Alright. Anyway, Nick wanted to ask your status there.'

'Just tell him for me that everything is running smoothly in here.'

'Good to hear. See ya later then.'

'Sure thing! Goodbye, Officer Hopps.'

'Goodbye, Daniel.'

As the phone call ended, Daniel kept it away into his pocket. The elevator finally reached the ground floor and as the door swings open, he left it and walked towards the canteen.

...

As the Alexia relaxed on her soft bed, Daniel finally returned from the canteen. He walked towards the counter with a bowl of piping hot soup that was placed on the tray that he was holding in his very hands.

'Hey there, Alexia. I got the soup for you.'

'Oh thanks!'

'Pleasure.'

The young man carefully places the tray on the counter and with a spoon on his hand, he slowly prepared her meal.

'Here ya go, girl. Be careful. It's hot.'

Daniel took a spoonful of soup from the bowl. He shimmered it down for a few moments before he feeds it to the female ferret. Alexia shone her face a bit with a satisfied look on her face.

'Tasty! What flavor of this soup you got for me, Daniel?'

'Oh. It's cream corn flavor.'

'Cream corn flavor?'

'Yep. This is one of Emperor Splero's favorite soup.'

'Fascinating!'

'It is.'

The young man took a few more spoonfuls and he carefully administered them all to Alexia. As Daniel continue on spoon feeding the ferret, a female honey badger dressed in medical uniform entered to the room.

'Excuse me. Is this is the room of patient Krystal Alexia?'

Daniel nodded.

'Yep. This is her room. Why?'

The honey badger approaches to the young man.

'I wanted to let you be reminded that the patient would be discharged within a day or two.'

'Really?'

Alexia perked her ears up.

'How come?'

'Well. Since your injuries that you suffered earlier weren't that severe enough, the local hospital's staff decided that you will be free in no time.'

'That's good. I-I will be free.'

The ferret smiled but it was a bit short-lived as her sadness resumed.

'But what will I do now after this? I mean I'm all by myself now.'

Daniel cleared his throat a bit.

'You still have a savior-guardian, girl.'

'Oh. I almost forgot!'

Alexia giggled nervously.

'Don't worry about yourself. Since I'm going to be your new guardian, I think I have a known place where I could rebuild your life back.'

'Really?'

'Of course!'

The female ferret smiled with joy.

'Oh, great! This is going to be fun. I can't wait to be well enough!'

Daniel chuckled. He then looked at the honey badger.

'I think my girl here was so thrilled to her awaiting recovery.'

'She sure was.'

The young man then approaches to Alexia.

'Wait till I'll take you there. Okay?'

The ferret nodded with a smile like a cute puppy's expression. Daniel snickered with a grin as he petted her forehead with his hand.


	7. Dusk Time

As dusk fell, Spleriia Splero and his members returned back to their imperial residence after doing hours of duty at the ZPD. Chimpan let out a sigh of relief as he lay his back on the living couch. Michelle was removing her gloves and Kalir unbuttoned his vest a bit. The Emperor looked at the others.

'Hey, guys. Take a rest for now. I'm going to cook something for dinner.'

'Sure thing, Sweetheart.'

'Alright there, Dad.'

Splero went to the kitchenette while Kalir and Michelle sat beside Chimpan.

'What a day. A partially horrible day to be frank.'

'Why did you say that?'

'About the inferno earlier. I felt a bit disappointed that there were some fatalities.'

'Really?'

'Yep. I never believe that the ferret's parents were among those who died there.'

'Ouch.'

'That's horrible.'

'It's indeed terrible to hear that, guys. Hopefully, the investigation would not going to make the situation go in vain for others in the future to come.'

Kalir sighed as he cracked his knuckles. Chimpan removed his beret and places it on the small coffee table.

'I hope Daniel could cope to what happened now.'

'He would.'

'How come?'

'I asked Judy and Nick earlier back at the ZPD. The rabbit gave me some reassurance that Daniel and Alexa were both doing well in the hospital.'

Michelle went curious.

'Alexa, huh?'

'That's the name of the female ferret that Daniel Lewis rescued from that deadly apartment fire, Michelle.'

'I see. What a nicely name.'

'Indeed.'

Splero then called out for his son.

'Hey, Kalir. Come to the kitchenette, please. I need a hand here.'

'Okay, Dad. I'm coming.'

Kalir stood up and went to the kitchenette. Chimpan then looked at Michelle.

'I wonder what meal that Spleriia was cooking in there?'

'I don't know.'

'Hmm.'

...

In the ZPD Headquarters, Judy was just about to finish in arranging her papers on her own file cabinets. As she placed the last pieces of paper on the cabinets, Nick appeared.

'Hey, Carrots.'

'What?'

'Are you done?'

'Yeah. I'm doing placing the files on my file cabinets. Why, Nick?'

'Nothing. Just waiting for you to finish so that we could go home now and get some rest.'

'Oh. Okay there, Slick. We'll go.'

'Really?'

Judy then grabbed her satchel from the hook and she switched off her desktop computer.

'Yeah. Let's go.'

'Alright then.'

Both the rabbit and the red fox left the cubicle room. When they arrived at dispatcher's counter, Clawhauser and Chief Bogo saw them.

'Officers Hopps and Wilde.'

'Yes?'

'What is it, Sir?'

'Have you two finished in arranging the paperwork that I distributed from earlier?'

'Of course, Chief.'

'We already done with those.'

'Okay. Before you guys go, I wanted you two to be in here sharply, I'm sure that the investigation would be in full swing by tomorrow.'

Nick and Judy nodded their heads in reply.

'We'll do, Sir.'

'Tomorrow will be here sharp.'

Both the rabbit and the red fox exits out of the compound. When they reached at their car, Judy took the wheel as Nick buckled in.

'By the way, have you called Daniel earlier?'

'Yes, Nick.'

'Well. What does he say then?'

'Daniel told me that Alexa was doing fine there. That's the ferret's name, by the way.'

'I see.'

The fox sighed in relief.

'Good thing to hear, Judy.'

'Yep. It was.'

The rabbit started the engine, buckled in tight and drove the car off onto the busy highways of Zootopia.


	8. Nightly Call

Inside his study, Splero was just typing a message to someone on an Enigma machine. As he continued on typing, Chimpan entered the room.

'Hey there.'

'Heya, Chimpan. How's Michelle and Kalir?'

'Both of them were just helping each other up in cleaning the dishes.'

'I see.'

The chimpanzee then saw Splero typing on the ancient World War Two-era cipher machine.

'Who are you typing to?'

'Oh. I'm typing back to Rei Claws at mainland Splena.'

'I see.'

'After this, I'm going to check up on Daniel Lewis.'

'Are you going to visit him and the ferret back in the hospital again?'

'No, Chimpan. I think a phone call would be nice.'

'Alright then.'

The primate then started to look for a phone. He looked every inch and space of the Emperor's study.

'Hey, Chimp. What are you looking for?'

'I'm looking for a cellphone or something for you to make the call after you're typing the message.'

'Nah. Forget cellphones of the modern era! Rig that old telephone up and it would be at service in no time.'

Chimpan then discovered a fairly large wooden crate underneath the bed. He took it out, removed the cover and took hold an slightly dusty 1910s vintage telephone.

'Whoa! Where did you get this telephone?!'

Splero chuckled proudly.

'I got that during the First World War period, Regent. Somewhere in China, I presume.'

'Do you think this telephone would work?'

'It should be. Just hook it up near the Enigma and I'll make the call now.'

'Okay then.'

...

Daniel was just watching a TV drama show with Alexa in their very room when a female corgi dressed in a nurse's uniform entered the room.

'Excuse me, guys. Is this the room of patient Krystal Alexa?'

The young man nodded.

'Yes, Miss. This is her room. Why?'

'Sir, you have a phone call at the receptionist's area.'

'A phone call, you say?'

The corgi nodded. Daniel then looked at Alexa. The female ferret nodded with a small smile.

'Just please take the call, Daniel. I'll wait for you then.'

'Okay, dear. I'll be back. Okay?'

'Okay!'

Daniel snickered and he leaves the room. The corgi then escorted the young human to the receptionist's area. When the duo arrived, the nurse gave the digital phone to Daniel.

'You better speak out a little bit because the call was quite choppy.'

'Sure thing. Thanks.'

He then places the phone into his ear.

'Hello?'

'Hey there, Mr. Daniel. This is the Emperor speaking.'

'Oh. Hey there, Your Majesty. What is it?'

'I just calling you on my very ancient telephone at this time. How are ya?'

'I'm doing fine as usual, Sire. Looks like I'm going to get used in keeping close eye on Krystal Alexa.'

'Krystal Alexa?'

'That's her name. The name of the female ferret I saved, I mean.'

'Ah! I see. Anyway, I just wanted to say something for you.'

'Really?'

'Yeah so listen carefully.'

'I'm listening.'

Splero cleared his throat.

'Tomorrow, I'm going to check you both at a small apartment that I reserved. It would be located just near the border of Savanna Central. Once you get there, I'm certain that you and Alexa were going to love that place for both of you to rebuilt your lives again.'

'I see. Thanks for your help, Sire.'

'Don't mention it, Daniel. Have you assigned with a job to support yourself?'

'Oh. Not yet, I'm afraid but I'm working on it once Alexa was being discharged from hospital.'

'Alright. Looking forward to that, Mr. Daniel. Anyway, I'm going off now since tomorrow, I'm be returning back to the ZPD to conduct an in-depth investigation about the inferno earlier. Good night, Daniel.'

'Okay, Sire. Good night to you too.'

'Thank you. Goodbye.'

'Bye!'

When Splero ended the call, Daniel puts the phone down. He then looked at the corgi.

'Excuse me, Miss.'

'Yes?'

'I'm done with the call. I should be returning back to keep an eye on Alexa.'

The corgi nodded.

'Sure thing, Sir.'

Daniel then walked back to the room. Once he returned, the ferret looked at him with curiosity on her facial look.

'Who did you talk to, Dear?'

The human smiled.

'A calm friend of mine, girl.'


	9. Salad For Two On The Night

After moving through the heavy rush-hour traffic of Zootopia, both Nick and Judy had finally arrived at their very residence. As the car was being parked near to the apartment's entrance, Judy stopped the engine and she unbuckled her seat belt.

'Hey, Nick.'

'Yeah?'

'Have you gotten a bite already?'

'Not yet, Carrots.'

'I see.'

Judy exits the car as Nick unbuckled his own seat belt, took the satchel and disembarked. He then walked towards the apartment's entrance with Judy on his side.

'Do you want to have some salad for the night?'

'Sure, Judy. I would love to have some greens tonight.'

The female rabbit giggled. The duo went through the door and they went up the stairs to the second floor. As the rabbit and the red fox approaches to the door that leads to their very room, they opened it and entered inside. Judy switched on the lights while Nick sat on the couch and lets out a sigh of relief.

'Ah, finally! Soft cushions at long last.'

'Hey. Does your limbs been aching all day long for you, Slick?'

'Not quite except for my back, though.'

Nick then stretched his paws high into the air.

'Those obstacle courses in the ZPD was quite nerve-racking.'

Judy nodded as she hangs her police uniform on a set of hooks that near to a wooden wardrobe.

'Those same old obstacle courses were the ones that I been training on long ago, Nick. At first, I failed on those tests but I manage to keep it up until I became the valedictorian of the ZPD.'

Nick chuckled.

'Bravo, Carrots. I'm impressed.'

Judy cleared her throat as she glared at him.

'Hey. Are you gonna help me with the salad or what?'

'Alright, girl. Calm down. I'll help ya.'

'Good.'

Nick snickered with a grin as he went towards to the kitchenette.

...

In the kitchen table, both Nick and Judy were eating happily on the fresh salad that they made for each other. Judy kept on giggling as Nick took a carrot stick wrapped with some lettuce.

'Nick, what are ya doing?'

'Well. I'm just wrapping the carrot with some lettuce, Carrots. I don't want it shivering.'

'Slick, mind on the meal and spot making fun out of it.'

'Spot, huh? Shouldn't that word be 'stop', right?'

Judy scoffed while Nick took a bite out of it. The red fox then stood up and took the few used plates from the table.

'I'm going to do the dishes, Carrots.'

'Wait. I though you're tired and all.'

'Nah. I just got rejuvenated a bit now.'

'Okay then. Thanks.'

'It's a hustle, Sweetheart.'

He snickered as he places the plates on the sink. Nick turned on faucet and started on cleaning the plates. Judy stood up and she took the remaining salad that was on a bowl.

'Hey. I'm going to keep away the salad on the fridge.'

'Sure thing.'

As Judy opened the fridge and places the bowl inside, her phone ringed in her own pockets. Closing the fridge, she took the call.

'Hello?'

'Hello, Judy. It's Clawhauser.'

'Hey there, Clawhauser. What's up?'

'I just wanted to remind you and Nick about the investigation tomorrow. Chief Bogo said that it's a go sign now to process.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. He also informed Mayor Lionheart as well but I'm not sure about his pending reply.'

'I see.'

'Anyway, I'm going off now and get some rest for some more dispatcher work tomorrow. I'll see you and Nick in the ZPD soon.'

'Yeah, right. Goodbye, dear.'

The call ended and Judy kept the phone away on her pocket. Nick was now finished in cleaning the dishes and he is now placing the clean plates on the cupboard.

'Who is it?'

'Nah. It's Clawhauser.'

'I see. What did he say?'

'Well. He just reminding us that the investigation would be processed tomorrow.'

'You mean the investigation about the fire in the apartment of Krystal Alexa?'

'Yeah. That's the one.'

'Alright.'

Nick yawned.

'It's late now, Carrots. Can we sleep now?'

Judy nodded.

'Yeah. Let's get some shut-eye for tomorrow.'

'Okay.'

Both Nick and Judy left the kitchenette and they went to their very bedroom.


	10. Dawn Moments

As the sun finally rose up into the skies, Zootopia was bustling again with life. While the Zootopian and non-Zootopian citizens continued their businesses, so did the other parties of society.

In the Splenish imperial residence, Splero had just woken up and he was now preparing a kettle of tea and some slices of wheat bread. As the monarch continued on with breakfast, both Kalir and Chimpan appeared.

'Good morning, Splero.'

'Hey there, guys. Breakfast's ready in a few moments.'

'That's great.'

'Thanks, Son.'

As the primate and the Akita wolf-dog sat down near the table, Splero prepared a pair of tea cups and some slices on chinaware plates.

'By the way, where's Michelle?'

'She's washing up in the bathroom.'

'Just reserve some slices for her, will ya?'

'Sure thing, Your Majesty.'

Splero then sat down with the duo. With a tea cup on his hand, he sipped a few into his mouth.

'I checked the PC earlier.'

'You checked?'

'Yeah.'

'About what, Dad?'

'About the inferno investigation, Kalir. It would be in full swing for the day now.'

'Really?'

'Of course. Chief Bogo would take the investigation very seriously because I really cause some drama within Zootopia.'

'I see.'

Splero took a bite on his slice. Michelle then appeared while wearing her ZPD uniform.

'Hey there, Sweetheart.'

'Morning, dear. Come and join us for breakfast.'

'Sure thing. Thanks.'

The arctic vixen sat down beside the Splenish absolute emperor and Chimpan handed her tea cup and a plate of wheat bread slices.

'Do you think that the ZPD would be seriously take the case into consideration?'

'I guess so, dear but not always.'

'Not always?'

'Yep. The ZPD also have other issues that it needs to assess with first.'

Kalir coughed a bit.

'Like urbanite patrols in the streets?'

'Much more than those, son.'

'Oh.'

...

At the ZPD Headquarters, Chief Bogo was reading the printed files that he got from his other closest police advisers inside his office. As he reads all of it that he held on his hooves, his telephone beeped loudly. The water buffalo pressed the button.

'Who's this?'

'Morning, Chief. It's Clawhauser.'

'What is it?'

'Officers Nick and Judy were on there way here. ETA 5 minutes.'

'Okay. Anything else?'

'Mayor Lionheart's here like what you requested.'

'Ah, yes. Thank you for that. Please let him in.'

'Yes, Chief.'

The call ended. A few moments go by and Lionheart entered the room. The lion was holding a folder in his paw.

'Morning, Bogo.'

'Good morning, Mayor Lionheart. Have a seat, please.'

The feline sat down in front of him. He then gave the folder to Bogo.

'Here is the folder that contains the safety records of some key buildings throughout Zootopia.'

'Really? What's this for?'

'The inferno incident from the other night totally gave some citizen anxious fear about the safety of their buildings living under there heads. You could use those papers as proof that the other buildings were safe and were in the fire-preventing standards of the day.'

'Alright then. I might use these later once the other officers arrived here.'

Bogo places the folder on the desk. He then looked at Lionheart.

'Mayor.'

'Hmm?'

'Miss Alexa was now recovering to sound health in the very hospital that she was confined to by Emperor Splero.'

'Miss Alexa, huh?'

'She's the female ferret that Mr. Daniel rescued in the inferno last night.'

'Ah, yes. I knew him already because Emperor Splero told me all about him and his courageous act.'

'The male human was now currently keeping a careful eye on her since he requested to Splero that he would be his new guardian for life since her parents were both dead in the fire.'

'I see. Despite of the tragic horrors, I could say that Daniel would go on well with her on his side for now.'

'You think so?'

'Yeah. I really think so very much.'

Bogo sighed. He then stood up and faces to the window.

'Have you contacted Splero yet?'

'Not yet but I'm going to contact him after this visit. Want me to call him for you, Chief?'

'Sure, Lionheart. Go ahead. I just wanted to have a word with him.'

'Alright then. Hold on.'

Lionheart took his cellphone from his pocket. He typed in Splero's number and tried to make the call go through.


	11. Visit To The Hospital

As Splero pondered on what to do next, his phone rang. Grabbing his phone from his pocket, the Emperor took the call.

'Hello? This is Spleriia Splero speaking.'

'Splero, this is Lionheart.'

'Oh. Hey there, Mayor Lionheart. What's the skinny?'

'Where are you now?'

'I'm having breakfast in the castle. I'm heading there to the ZPD so that I could start up with the other duties I haven't finished there yet.'

'I see. Very well then.'

'Okay.'

Lionheart cleared his throat.

'Is Mr. Daniel doing great at the hospital?'

'He's doing fine, Chief. I just heard that Miss Alexa would be discharged soon so she and Daniel could now start on the vacant apartment that I assigned earlier.'

'What apartment?'

'The apartment that I reserved near Downtown for both Alexa and her newest savior-guardian. Don't worry about the payment because I already settled it by my regents.'

'I understand.'

'Yep. That apartment I reserved a few days earlier would be great for both of them, Sir.'

'I could hope so.'

Chimpan interrupted Splero for a bit.

'Sire.'

'Hmm?'

'I'm now finished eating. I'm going to check up on the car first before I took a quick rinse.'

'Alright. What about Michelle?'

The vixen coughed a bit.

'I'm still eating here but I'll catch up with you, guys.'

Splero nodded and he resumed on the call.

'Anyway, I'm going to pay Daniel Lewis and Alexa a visit at the hospital before I proceed to the ZPD. I wanted to check them out the new apartment that I leashed for them. Just tell Chief Bogo that this would be a quick one.'

'Sure thing, Splero. Go ahead.'

'Thanks. By the way, I'm going off now. I'll contact you later.'

'Okay. Goodbye.'

Splero ended the call. Chimpan then returned and faces to him.

'Sire, I already checked on the car. Everything's running smoothly.'

'You better take a quick rinse in the shower now, Chimpan. I'm going to use the shower right after you're done.'

Chimpan nodded.

...

At the ZPD, Judy and Nick had reported in for duty at the main headquarters. After checking in, they went to their assigned cubicles. When Judy sat down on her chair, she noticed a few documents that was already being organized on her desk. She then sighed.

'Alright. I wonder what's for today?'

The rabbit took the folders and she opened it to get the few print outs that were scanned by her other cubicle co-workers. Judy took a few moments in checking them and she realized that the papers she's holding were ain't hers.

'Hey. This ain't my documents.'

Just as she was about to stand up, Nick was standing in front of her.

'Hey, Carrots. Can I ask you?'

'Not now, Nick. I need to exchange these documents I got.'

'Can I join you then?'

Judy plastered a curious look on her face.

'Is your documents were wrong too?'

'Yeah. They were.'

'Ah. Well then. Let's head to Clawhauser, Slick.'

'Yep. Go ahead, Carrots.'

'No. You go ahead.'

Nick smirked. He then exits the cubicles while Judy followed him.

...

At the hospital, Splero and his closest regents arrived. As the car was being parked near to the entrance, Splero unbuckled his belt and he turned to Chimpan and Michelle.

'Okay, guys. I'm going to see Daniel and Alexa for now. Please go to the ZPD without me.'

The primate looked at him.

'Are you sure about that? Chief Bogo might look for you later.'

'Not to worry, Regent. Just reassure him that I would be there later after this. I'm going to the ZPD on foot then.'

'Alright, Sire.'

Splero opened the door and he disembarked. The monarch then looked at his beloved vixen.

'Michelle.'

'Yes, Dear?'

'I will be back at HQ. Okay?'

'Sure thing, Sweetheart.'

Splero chuckled. Chimpan switched his seat and he took the wheel. The Emperor waved at the two goodbye and his co-workers waved back right before they departed. Turning his back around to face the entrance, Splero sighed and he walked towards to the doors.


	12. Ride To The Complex

Splero walked through the hospital halls. Once he arrived at Krystal Alexia's room, Splero knocked the door.

'Who is it?'

'To who I'm speaking to?'

'This is Krystal Alexia's guardian speaking.'

'Hey there, Daniel. It's me - Splero.'

'Oh. Come right in, Sire.'

Spleriia entered the room. As he steps in, the monarch could see Daniel preparing his satchel while Alexia sat calmly on the side of the hospital bed.

'Good day, Alexia.'

The female ferret smiled and she bowed her head a bit.

'Good day to you too, Your Highness.'

Daniel then looked at the Splero.

'What brings you here today, Your Majesty? Aren't you going to report for duty at the ZPD?'

'I'm going to report there later. For right now, I'm going to take you and Alexia to your very new residence that I leashed for now.'

Both the young male human and the ferret were surprised.

'A new home, Sire?!'

'Are you serious?!'

The Emperor chuckled.

'Of course I do, guys. In fact, this is part of my plan to help you both in coping up from the past.'

Daniel was speechless.

'I...I don't know what to say, Spleriia.'

'There's no need for words to that yet, Daniel.'

Splero places his palm over his shoulder. He turned his head to face Alexia with a smile.

'I'm sure you will be discharged sooner or later, Miss Alexia. You're about to step in to you new home with your very guardian.'

The young ferret smiled as a single tear leaked from her eye.

'T-Thank you so much.'

'Pleasure.'

A tiger wearing a doctor's uniform then entered the room.

'Excuse me. Is this the room of patient Krystal Alexia?'

'Yep. You came to the right place. Why?'

'It's time.'

'Alright then.'

Splero then looked at Daniel.

'Okay. Get your stuff ready, man. I'll wait you and the ferret outside the room.'

'Sure thing.'

...

After a few minutes later, Daniel and Alexia followed Splero towards to the hospital's exit. As they stepped out, the Emperor grabbed hold his portable radio.

'Regent, this is Splero. The ferret was now being discharged from hospital. Please send me the car.'

'Regent Chimpan reporting in, Sire. I'm heading there now. ETA 3 minutes.'

'Alright.'

After that radio call, the monarch kept his radio away. He then looked back at the duo.

'Our ride will be here momentarily, guys. Let's wait for a bit.'

'Okay, Splero.'

'Sure thing.'

Alexia cleared her throat.

'Where does our apartment located at, Sir?'

'The apartment was located near Downtown Zootopia, Miss.'

'What does it look like once we get there?'

'Oh. I almost forgot to tell you guys about that.'

Hurriedly, Splero took a small pamphlet from under his beret.

'According to the landowners of the apartment blocks that I discussed with earlier, the apartment were similar to the Grand Pangolin Arms but your rooms were a bit more larger than the other rooms occupied at this point. The apartments were rented as well but like what I said already, I'm going to lease it first for both you. My installations would take time but when it pays off, the apartments would be all yours to live in with Daniel.'

Daniel scratched his head a bit.

'How much would you going to pay for the apartment that you leased in segregated installments?'

'If my mathematics were right, it would cost me a mere $200,000 to $250,000.'

'Whoa! That's huge payments!'

'I know. Don't worry about my financial aspects, pal. Since I'm a reigning monarch of a colonial empire, I kept a lot of national and international wealth that I could spend on at will.'

'Well. Not surprising that you're already a prospering figure from Asia.'

Splero chuckled. A car then drove towards them and as it parked in front of them, Chimpan greeted the trio.

'Heya, guys. Glad to see you all discharged.'

'Yeah. Thanks.'

'I couldn't wait to see the new apartment.'

'Whoa there, ya feisty ferret. Calm down for a bit. You're jumpy.'

Alexia scoffed playfully.

'Easy for you to say.'

Splero sighed.

'Alright, everyone. That's enough and get inside of the car now. We'll make the visit there quick. I don't want Chief Bogo to suspect that I gone AWOL for not reporting in the ZPD at the given that I promised.'

Chimpan opened the doors so that Daniel, Alexia and the Emperor could board in.

'Don't worry about him, Sire. I already told him before I left.'

'You do?'

'Yeah. I sure do.'

'Thanks, Regent.'

'You're welcome.'

Splero buckled on. Both Daniel and Alexia buckled on their belts as well.

'Where do we heading now, Spleriia?'

'Head to the apartment complex near Downtown Zootopia, Chimpan. The ferret's seems to be a bit excited and impatient.'

'Alright then. We're on route.'

Chimpan drove the car away from the hospital and onto the busy highways that lead to the other parts of Zootopia.


	13. Traffic and Paperworks

On the congested streets of Downtown Zootopia, Splero, Chimpan, Alexia and Daniel were all caught in rush hour traffic. As the line of various vehicles continue to move along the roads in a snail-like movement, the primate was feeling a bit worried.

'Umm, Sire?'

'What is it, Regent?'

'Are sure that we should continue on the trip to the apartment complex through this line of heavy traffic?'

'We should. I just made a promise to these two in the back. Whatever happens, I'm going to cope anything.'

'I guess.'

Splero checked the time that was on his wristwatch.

'If I'm going to be late for duty, at least I could ask Chief Bogo for more extra paperwork so that I could catch up.'

'Oh. Wait, Splero. I almost forgot something that I needed to tell you!'

The Emperor was caught by his sudden reminding.

'W-What is it then? You nearly make me jump out.'

'Sorry. I just wanted to tell you that some of your ironclads needed some repairs either in China or Germany.'

Daniel grew curious.

'Ironclads?'

'Oh. They're just battleships, man.'

'I see.'

Splero cleared his throat.

'Why would the ironclads wanted to be repaired in China or Germany?'

'The Dingyuan-class ironclads were being based there in general, right?'

'Yes. I know that, Regent.'

Chimpan focuses on his driving. Splero looked back at Daniel and Alexia. The young man was just looking at his satchel while Alexia was just looking out at the window.

'Hey. Have you guys eaten something for brunch?'

Both the human and the ferret simply denied. Realizing that they haven't eaten yet before discharging from hospital, Splero thought a good plan.

'How about we order a take out meal from a food stall near to the apartment later?'

'Sounds good to me.'

'Yeah. Me too.'

'What about you, Regent?'

'No thanks. I already have a bite with Michelle back at the ZPD.'

'Aw. That's too bad.'

Chimpan snickered.

...

At the ZPD, Michelle was just arranging a few files on her very paws. After a few minutes of through organizing, the arctic vixen stood up and left her cubicle to pass the files along to Clawhauser. As she left, Nick and Judy were talking to the cheetah.

'Hey there, guys.'

'Heya, vixen.'

'What's shaking?'

'Nothing special, Judy. Just submitting these files to the dispatcher.'

'Ah, yes.'

'Uhh...Y-Yeah. He's in it already.'

Nick nervously chuckled. Michelle grew a bit suspicious with the two.

'Is something the matter, you guys?'

'What? N-No, Michelle.'

'Yes! I mean...N-No, girl! There's nothing wrong today.'

The arctic vixen remained serious. Seeing her serious look on her face both make Judy and Nick subjugated.

'Alright. We apparently have a problem here. Both Judy and I have some wrong papers that we have in paws.'

'Yeah. I also though that the files I'm holding right now were actually not mine after all.'

Clawhauser checked and double checked the small file cabinet that was near to his desk.

'Sorry, guys. The right files were not in this file cabinet. I'm afraid that the right ones were still on Chief Bogo's hands.'

Judy places her paws on her hips.

'So you mean that he gave us the wrong files by mistake.'

'Probably.'

Nick sighed tensely.

'How are we going to wait for him to finish up his PR meeting with Mayor Lionheart?'

Michelle places the files on Clawhauser's desk and she fixes her loose beret.

'Why don't you and Judy wait for him then?'

'We would but that would take long.'

'Nah. Forget the time phrases, guys! If you asked me, I'm also been waiting for Splero and Chimpan as well for long moment now.'

Her mentioning reminded Clawhauser.

'Oh wait! That reminds me of something about Splero and Chimpan.'

'What is it?'

'Both of them were going to escort Daniel and Alexia to their very new apartment that was just being furnished.'

Nick and Michelle were intrigued. Judy was also intrigued as well.

'Really?'

'Where does the apartment located at?'

'Hold on.'

Clawhauser checked a written piece of paper that Splero left on his desk.

'The apartment complex was located near Downtown Zootopia. About a few minutes drive from Tundratown and the Rainforest District.'

'Nice. I guessed that's the apartment complex that my husband leashed from earlier, Claw.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. Chimpan told me half an hour ago that Splero would leash the place first for Daniel and Alexia to live in. Once the financial installments were done, everything would go to plan.'

Nick started to hum.

'What are you humming, you slick?'

'I'm humming 'Try Everything', Michelle.'

Michelle scoffed teasingly.

'Of course you do.'

Nick snickered at the arctic fox with a grin on his face. He then faces to Judy.

'Judy.'

'What?'

'Do you think we could visit that new apartment later after our shift?'

The rabbit was interested.

'You really think you could do that?'

'Sure thing, Carrots. We could also visit Daniel and Alexia so that we know of how are they for now.'

'That would be great, Nick. I agree on that.'

Michelle joined in.

'Me too. Count me in?'

'Alright then. We'll head there later. Okay, guys?'

'Right on.'

'Yep. Can do.'

Nick nodded. He took the files from Judy and he places them on the desk.


	14. Markos Aleixos Cafe

Soon enough, Splero, Chimpan, Daniel and Alexia arrived at their very destination. The car was being parked in front of a small cafe that just adjacent to the apartment complex that they were going to explore in a momentary bit. Unbuckling his seat belt, Splero looked back to Alexia and Daniel with a smile on his face.

'Alright, guys. We're now here at the new place that both of you were going to stay for now. What do you guys think, eh?'

Both the young male human and the female ferret looked out on the car's window and when they saw the complex, they were bewildered.

'That's the place?!'

'Wow! It looks so spacious!'

Splero chuckled.

'It is spacious alright, Daniel. The bigger space, the better the comfort comes.'

Chimpan unbuckled his belt. He then turned to the right and saw the small cafe. A few other Zootopians were coming out of there while eating their takeout meals they're holding.

'Can we take a bite first in that cafe, Sire?'

'Sure thing, Regent. I could also want to take a bite there since I haven't visited that place before.'

The primate looked at the sitting duo.

'Want to eat first before we go in that complex, guys?'

'Sure thing, Chimp.'

'Yeah. I missed on visiting that cafe too.'

'You do?'

Alexa nodded.

'Wait. You know that cafe?'

'Yes. That's the cafe that I visited along with my mother last week. I can't believed that our time enjoying there would be our very last.'

Daniel felt sympathetic when he heard. So too was Splero and Chimpan. As the ferret sighed sadly, Daniel softly places over his hand on Alexa's paw.

'That's...That was awful, dear. I'm sorry to hear that from you.'

'Thanks for understanding that, Daniel. I really do.'

'Yeah.'

Splero cleared his throat as he grabbed his satchel and radio before opening the car door.

'Anyway, guys. Let's eat in the cafe now. I'm feeling famished right now.'

'Right on.'

The small entourage then disembarked and went to the nearby cafe.

...

When the quadruple figures entered the cafe, the clerks and other Zootopians eating there were all surprised to see them. Some of them even bowed down to Splero and Chimpan but the Splenish Emperor calmed them all.

'There's no need to grovel me that much, everyone. Please continue on.'

As the others simply continued on eating, drinking or socializing with one another, Splero and his friends approaches the counter. A male ferret was standing by as he wiped a glass mug that he was holding.

'Greetings, Your M-Majesty. My name is Mark Alex. I'm the leading clerk of t-this cafe.'

'Nice to meet you, Mark Alex. Why are you stammering?'

'Oh! N-Nothing, Sire!'

'Don't worry, man. We're just visiting here because we wanted to have a bite.'

'Ah, yes! T-That's excellent! We could serve you with the finest that this cafe can offer to you and your friends.'

'Terrific!'

Mark then looked at Alexia and he was absolutely jaw-smacked.

'Alexia, is that y-you?!'

The female ferret waved at him.

'Heya, Mark. How's it going?'

'My God! I thought I wouldn't see you again here!'

'Yeah. I would have been dead for long but I was being saved.'

'Really? Who saved you then?'

Daniel cleared his throat.

'I'm the one who saved her, man.'

The male ferret was being overwhelmed by such surprise.

'Oh my goodness! Y-Y-You're that Daniel Lewis that I heard in the news!'

'Yep. That's me alright.'

Alex chuckled and he immediately pawshakes the young male human very warmly.

'I'm so honored to meet you here in the cafe, Mr. Daniel Lewis. I'm Mark Alex, by the way.'

'Yeah. So nice to meet you too, Mark.'

The ferret clerk then took a small notepad and a pen from his apron.

'What can I do for you all, guys?'

Splero pondered on a bit.

'We wanted to order 2 cups of tea and 2 plates of steak and doughnut sandwiches, please.'

'Alright then. Anything else, Sire?'

'A pack of herbal cigarettes as well, man.'

'Okay. How about for Daniel and Alexia?'

Chimpan looked at the duo.

'What would you guys want to eat?'

'Umm...We would like to have some tea and some doughnut sandwiches too, Chimpan.'

'Y-Yeah. In fact, I haven't tasted a doughnut sandwich yet.'

Alex laughed as he wrote down the order lists on his notepad.

'Alrighty then. 4 cups of tea, 2 plates of steak, 4 doughnut sandwiches and a full pack of herbal cigarettes on the list. Coming right up!'

The male ferret then went to the cafe's kitchenette while Splero, Chimpan, Daniel and Alexia sat down on the seats.

'Well, guys. This should be it then. After this, we'll be heading to that apartment complex across the street. Okay, guys?'

'Yeah. Sure thing.'

'Right on, man.'

'Alright then.'

Splero sighed.

'I wonder what's going on in the ZPD at this moment?'

Chimpan shrugged his shoulders a bit.

'Beats me, Splero.'

'Regent, contact Clawhauser. Tell him that both of us were in Code Seven.'

'Code Seven as in 'Meal Break', Sire?'

'Yes.'

'Okay.'

Chimpan took his radio and contacted Clawhauser.

'Claw, this is Chimp. Splero and I were in Code Seven. I repeat, Code Seven. We'll be at 10-19 from the Markos Aleixos Cafe soon.'

'Copy that, Officer Chimpan. I'll relay your message to Chief Bogo, Nick, Judy and Michelle as we speak.'

'Thanks, Claw. Chimpan out.'

The chimpanzee kept his radio away. He looked at Splero and he gave him a thumbs-up. The Emperor nodded with a smile as a simple reply.


	15. Apartment Complex

After taking a meal from Mark Alex's cafe, Splero and Chimpan escorted Daniel and Krystal to the nearby apartment complex. As soon as the quadruple entered inside a spacious room on the second floor, Splero introduced the place to the male human and the female ferret.

'This would be your very new home, guys.'

Both Daniel and Krystal were astounded. They lowered their satchels and knapsacks on the floor and explored around.

'Wow. This place has everything, Sire.'

'Yep. Indeed.'

Splero tapped Chimpan's shoulder.

'Regent, the keys.'

'Oh ya. Right, Sire.'

The primate took the keys from his pocket and he gave it Daniel.

'Here's the keys for this place, man.'

'Oh. Thank you very much, dude.'

'Anytime, Daniel.'

Chimpan helped Krystal in placing the satchels and knapsacks onto a nearby table.

'This place would a great start for both of you, guys. Rest assured on our words and everything would go smoothly from now on.'

'Thank you so much for helping us, guys.'

'Pleasure.'

Splero approaches to the table while he was still facing to both Daniel and Krystal.

'This might be our first step in helping you both but there would be more.'

'There's more?!'

'Of course but we would never tell you about it just yet because it's all a secret.'

The monarch chuckled but the radio crackling makes him stop. He took the walkie-talkie and responded.

'Spleriia here.'

...

'What? O-Okay then. We're heading back now.'

Chimpan looked at him.

'What's wrong?'

'The other officers in the ZPD needed our presence apart from Chief Bogo, Regent. I guess this would be the end of the debriefing then.'

'Alright, Sire.'

Chimpan walked towards the exit while Splero looked at the young man and the ferret.

'Anyway, guys. This would be it then. We're heading back out to the police precinct. If you guys have any questions, just call us.'

'Thank you very much, Emperor Splero.'

Daniel then took a number card from the absolute monarch. After saying their goodbyes to the duo, both Chimpan and Spleriia left. With Alexia and Daniel all alone, they looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

'I guess this would our greatest beginning, dear.'

'Yeah. It is, girl. It sure is.'

'Say, why don't you help me in those satchels and knapsacks that the two gave it to us.'

Daniel smiled.

'Sure thing, Alexia.'

Eagerly, the young human helped the female ferret.

...

After keeping away the new clothes that Daniel and Krystal got from Splero and Chimpan on the wardrobe, the duo were about to finish on organizing some other things on the last yet fairly large knapsack.

'What is this?'

'I don't know but this sure was heavy.'

'Let's open it and check out its content, dude.'

Daniel and Krystal opened the knapsack. The female ferret was astonished to find her other valuable things that had survived the apartment fire.

'Holy shit! These were my old possessions!'

'They were?!'

'Yeah! Look at these.'

Intact photo albums, other clothes and some notebooks were in the knapsack. As Krystal kept herself busy with her discovered items, Daniel took hold on a photograph that was sticking out from the photo album. It was a family picture of Krystal posing happily alongside with her parents.

'So these were your parents, right?'

'Y-Yeah. They are.'

Daniel gave the photo to the ferret. As Alexia gazes on the surviving family picture, tears began to leak from her eyes as she started to sob mournfully.

'I...I couldn't believe that they would be gone all of a sudden. I wish that joined with them.'

'What?! Don't say that, Krystal. I know this would be hard for you to believe but you must keep yourself calm and strong.'

'But h-how? How would I do that?'

Daniel smiled a bit and he comforted the ferret by patting her back.

'I'll be your guardian, dear. Do you remember that?'

Alexia nodded slightly.

'Y-You think you could...'

'Hush now, dear. There's no need to worry about anything else.'

'T-Thank you, Danie...'

Before the ferret finished her sentence, Daniel embraces her softly and calmly. Krystal didn't expected him to do that but she felt relieved and she returned back the friendly embrace. After a few minutes, the young human breaks off the embrace and he looked at her with a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

'Umm...S-Sorry about that. I was...I was...umm...carried away by emotion.'

Krystal giggled a bit.

'You're such a dorky yet cute person.'

Daniel chuckled nervously as he scratched his nape with his left palm. Alexia then places the family picture inside the photo album.

'Daniel?'

'Hmm?'

'Can we go back to the cafe?'

'To the cafe? Why?'

'Just wanted to spend the rest of the day with Mark.'

'Oh. Sure thing, girl. We'll go.'

'Thanks.'

Both Daniel and the ferret went to the nearby cafe.


	16. From Shards To Encouragement

Inside of the cafe, Alex was just wiping a few glasses with a cleaning cloth. After wiping the eleventh glass clean, he grasped for the last one and continued on wiping. Out of his boredom, the male ferret remarked.

'I wish my boredom would soon be sated soon. Damn!'

He checked the glass that he was holding on his paw. With a smile, he places it over his head. The glass was carefully balanced on the ferret's forehead.

'I wonder if I could balance more?'

Alex then started to grab more glass cups and he places them onto his both paws. The ferret started to stack some more glasses until he was now balancing two towers of glass cups on his paws and a tower of glass on his forehead. With his feet wiggling a bit, he plastered a smile on his own face.

'Yes. Finally! I did it. I really did it!'

The door then swing open and both Daniel and Alexia entered. The duo saw the male ferret doing the act of balancing the towers of delicate glassware on his paws and forehead.

'Alex, what the fuck?!'

'A-Alexia!'

The surprise sent shivers to Alex's spine. Shaking uncontrollably, he loses his balance on holding the glasses and all of the glassware fell and crashes loudly onto the floor. Both the female ferret and the male human covered their ears as the shattering sound of the glasses hitting the floor was unbearable for them to hear. When all of the glasses have finally ended up onto the mass of shattered shards, the male ferret laughed nervously.

'H-Hey, guys. Sorry for you both to see that.'

'Dude, what the heck you think you're doing with those things. I mean look at this!'

Alexia pointed to the pile of broken glasses that were in the floor while Alex and Daniel looked at it.

'Oof. Now that's a costly lose. I never seen such a pile of broken glasses since my high school prom.'

Krystal looked at Daniel with a curious look on her face.

'You don't?'

'Yeah. If I could remember my memory of my past correct, I remembered the time that I accidentally attempted to flip a crate full of soda bottles soaked in cold ice mid-air. All of the bottles and ice cubes fell onto me when I threw the darn thing into the air.'

Both the male and female ferrets laughed their asses out to Daniel's embarrassing story.

'Holy shit! Is that for real?!'

'If that's true, I would swear to believe it.'

Daniel chuckled nervously.

'Of course it happened, guys. It all happened just 4 years ago and until now, I could also remember the time when my school principal suspended me for a week and my parents grounded me for a month or so for that dare that my friends persuaded me to do so.'

Alex grabbed a dustpan and a broom from the corner and he started to sweep the mess out while still facing at Daniel.

'Boy. Someone was really disappointed dead-serious at that time.'

'I know. Heck, I even paid 5000 dollars for all of those drinks. To pay that debt, I done some community service at my high school as part of my usual punishment for that matter.'

'Good thing you manage to finish that debt in the nick of time.'

'Yeah. I suppose so.'

The male ferret disposed the shards of glass on the trash cans while Krystal sat down on a stool near to the wooden counter.

'Say, Mark?'

'Yeah?'

'I noticed that there were no more new customers today apart from us both.'

'Oh. That's because it's closing time in here.'

'Ah. I see.'

Alex stashed the cleaning tools away and sat near to the female ferret.

'Anyway, what brings you guys here in the cafe?'

'We just wanted to see you and have a chat with one another.'

'Aww. Thanks, guys. I appreciate that. In fact, I haven't talked with someone else for a long time now.'

Daniel perked up.

'Really?'

'Yeah. It is because my other friends moved to the different districts of Zootopia. Some lived in Savanna Central. Others lived in Sahara Square and so far and so fourth. Until today, I'm the only person present to this very cafe.'

'We're sorry to hear that one, man but don't worry and keep your hopes up. Besides, we're here now for you since both Daniel and I were living together in the nearby apartment complex that Spleriia Splero gave it to us.'

'Yeah. Plus, you will be visited by the cafe-goers as well. I'm certain that they were keeping you in company as you served theirs too.'

Alex chuckled.

'Thanks, guys. Before you guys came here, I have decided to close this cafe shop for good but now, I'm going to reverse that decision since both of you were now here to support me morally.'

'Don't sweat it much, dude.'

'Just believe on what we just said to you. Surely, you will understand it sooner or later.'

'Yeah. It would, guys. Thank you so much for visiting me in this cafe.'

Alexia patted Alex's shoulder and Daniel patted the other shoulder. Both of the duo smiled along with the male ferret.


	17. Dirty Secrets, Promises and Overtime

In the ZPD Headquarters, Splero and Chimpan were both helping each other out in assessing the huge piles of papers. Since they were reporting in for the ZPD before noon, Splero and his close friend decided to work overtime. Michelle didn't have much duty work for the entire day so she also join in doing overtime with the two. Business in the ZPD Headquarters were like no way other just like the days before. Cadet training, paperworks, investigations and other law enforcement-related tasks were more than common for the the trio as well to Nick, Judy and the other ZPD officers working there. Nonetheless, business is business.

It was now dusk that the Splenish entourage was about to finish their papers that they requested from Chief Bogo and Clawhauser. As they were busying themselves in their work, both Nick and Judy visited the Emperor's cubicle.

'Heya, Splero.'

'Heya, Nick. Heya, Judy. What's up?'

'Now that a lot of papers you're signing there.'

Splero chuckled to the red fox's words.

'I know but I needed to do these until I signed every last one of it. Besides, these were the papers that Chimpan and I requested from Chief Bogo during our escort from earlier.'

Judy places her paws on her hip.

'I suppose so.'

Michelle and Chimpan arrived. The arctic vixen was holding Nick's satchel while the chimpanzee was holding a few folders with pending ZPD crime files inside of them. As Chimpan entered the cubicle, Michelle handed the satchel to Nick.

'Here's the satchel from the storage room.'

'Thanks.'

Splero went curious when he heard the words 'storage room'.

'Storage room?'

'Yep.'

'Why did you leave your satchel there, Nick?'

'I accidentally left it there when I was doing something.'

'What is it? I'm curious.'

Nick looked at Judy. The female rabbit simply nodded her head and with that, the red fox whispered into the Emperor's ear.'

'I done something more like NSFW.'

'NSF...'

Before he could finish, Nick covered Splero's mouth with his paws. The Emperor was about to react when he saw his embarrassed look of his face. The fox then whispered again.

'This is our secret, Sire. Your other friends already know about this too. Just please keep it secret.'

The Splenish monarch nodded and as Wilde removed his paws from his mouth, the human chuckled a bit.

'You such a sleazy officer you are, Officer Wilde. You too, Judy.'

Judy giggled slightly and nervously. Michelle and Chimpan remained silent.

'We actually done it on the storage room. Can't believe that Nick was such a hot one.'

Nick laughed. Splero cleared his throat.

'Alright, guys. Enough with the NSFW stuff or such. Someone might hear you.'

'Sorry.'

'Good thing you both did it without anyone knowing about it.'

Splero took a break in writing and signing and he took his canteen for a quick drink. As he was drinking, Judy spoke.

'Apparently, I asked Clawhauser to let me borrow the key to the storage room. After that, I have done it.'

The Emperor spit-takes upon hearing that. He took a few moments coughing before looking at Judy with a horrified look on his face.

'You told him too?!'

'N-No! I didn't told him about our private moment. I just asked permission to borrow the key.'

'Oh. I thought you told him, rabbit.'

'Don't sweat it. Only Nick and I would know about it. Michelle and Chimpan too.'

Splero went perflexed and when he looked at Chimpan, he plastered a nervous smile. Sighing calmly, he looked at the two again.

'Just keep your romance to the minimum, guys. I know that both of you were lovers now but I don't want you both to literally do it publicly. Just keep it low, guys. Okay?'

'Sure thing, Splero.'

'We promised, Your Majesty.'

'Alright. Are you both going home now?'

'Yes.'

Splero nodded.

'Okay. Dismissed. I'll see ya guys tomorrow.'

'Goodbye, Sire.'

'Good night, everyone.'

Splero, Chimpan and Michelle greeted them goodbyes as the red fox and the rabbit headed home. After setting aside the canteen, the monarch resumed his almost-finished work.

'Regent Chimpan.'

'Y-Yes?'

'Why are you still holding those folders? Put them down on my desk, please.'

'Your Highness?'

'Just place the pile on my desk, Chimpan. You and Michelle can get some rest now.'

The primate looked at Splero.

'But Splero. Are you sure that you can finish those by all yourself?'

'Of course, Regent. I even kept more than a thousand silk rolls written with Splenish calligraphy back at Imperial Splena.'

'Oh. I almost forgot.'

'Don't worry, Chimpan. I'll be fine.'

Michelle then appeared.

'Hey, Sweetheart. How's your day with the two?'

'With the whom, Michelle?'

'With Daniel and Alexia.'

'Ah, yes. Everything goes smoothly, my dear vixen. The two loved the apartment that I leashed for them.'

'Really?'

'Yep.'

Chimpan chuckled.

'In fact, they were so excited to live there together.'

'That's great!'

'Indeed.'

Splero stamped and signed a few papers that was on his desk. He then looked over at his empty ink holder.

'Regent.'

'Yeah?'

'Can you please pass me that bottle of ink on the file cabinet? My ink holder's empty.'

'Sure thing. Here ya go.'

'Thanks.'

Splero took the ink bottle from Chimpan. With a small yet sharp knife on his other hand, the Emperor slits his wrist with it and he poured over some of his blood onto the glass holder. Both Michelle and Chimpan watched as Splero continued on drawing out his blood.

'You need some help with that?'

'No thanks. I got this, guys.'

He then took a clean compress and wrapped over the incision. The monarch then mixed the blood with a few pints of ink. Taking his wooden seal from the drawer, he stamps it on the ink holder before he stamped it on the empty spaces of the written papers that were inside the ZPD folders.

'There goes it, guys. All done.'

Michelle giggled.

'Nicely done, dear but what about your wrist?'

'Nah. It was just a wee incision, Michelle.'

'Do you always do that every time you need to sign some vital or confidential documents?'

'Sometimes, my dear. As with Splenish tradition, if you're signing something that involves anything that links with your life or the lives of others, you need to stamp it with your own blood. It was a direct symbol that you will be duly responsible to any that goes with it.'

Michelle leaned on the wall.

'You mean that you stamp it, you will be responsible on anything that deals with living subjects?'

'Exactly.'

Splero then handed the folders to Chimpan.

'Chimpan, was Clawhauser's still in the dispatcher's counter?'

'Yes, Sire. Bogo's gone just now but the cheetah was still in his post.'

'Okay. Can you please give these files to him then? I'm now done on signing these papers.'

'Sure thing, Splero.'

The chimpanzee took the papers from the monarch and he went to see Clawhauser. With the primate away for a while, Splero continued to chat with his vixen consort.

'I have high hopes for Daniel and Alexia, Michelle.'

'How come?'

'Well. To say at least, I gave them a great shelter for them spend with one another. I'll just wait for the moment of them both in finding a job in the city soon.'

The arctic vixen giggled.

'That would be more than certain, dear. The reason why is because _you_ will help them in bringing back on their feet again.'

'Yeah. You're right. Even though they can still do some things that they would normally do, I still want to help them so that the Zootopians could still gain their trust with me.'

'I understand your reasoning of why you wanted to help a Zootopian and a fellow human in a fairly 'large' scale.'

'Thanks. While I help them both, this gave some motivation to help others as well. Especially to those in Bunnyburrow and Sahara Square.'

Michelle approaches to Splero and she cuddled him closely to her fur. Her gloved paws were over his shoulders.

'I adore you and your ambitious plans, dear. I really do.'

The Emperor smiled. Chimpan then returned.

'The simple task that you requested is done, Sire.'

'Thank you, Regent. Alright then. Let's call this a day, guys.'

Chimpan sighed in relief while Michelle stretches her paws widely.

'Finally! I love to hear that.'

'Me too. I wanted to rest my paws from all of the tasks in training cadets and doing other ZPD duties.'

'Well then. Time to go home and get some deserved rest, everyone.'

Splero took the satchel that was hanging on the hook. He then walks towards the exit with Michelle and Chimpan tailing behind him. As the trio walked to the car park nearby, Splero pondered on himself and he whispered.

'I wonder what Daniel and the female ferret were doing tonight?'


	18. Steamed Blushes

After enjoying some of their time in the cafe nearby and inside of their new apartment complex, both Daniel and Alexia realized that it's time for them to get some rest now for the night. The two were talking with one another as they went back to the apartment.

'I have a great time with you and Alex. Really literally.'

'Yeah. Me too, Alexia.'

'Can we hang out somewhere else next time, Daniel?'

'Sure thing, girl. I would love to hang out with you again soon.'

The female ferret giggled.

'Thanks, man.'

'Pleasure.'

The two finally arrived at their apartment room. As Daniel opened the lights, Alexia went to the bedroom. She then called out.

'Daniel?'

'Yeah?'

'I wanted to take a shower first before going to bed.'

'Okay, then. Take your time.'

'Alright.'

The young male human sighed out in relief, sat down on the living couch and he checked his mobile phone. Nothing came on his inbox so he simply kept it away into his pocket. Just as he puts his cellphone away, Alexia went out from the bedroom and she was walking towards the bathroom. The female ferret was wearing a white-colored bathrobe made out of soft cotton. She holds the door knob and looked at Daniel.

'Hey. I'm going to use the bathroom for a while. Okay?'

Daniel blushed a bit but he calmly replied back.

'O-Okay, girl.'

Krystal giggled, entered the bathroom and closed the door with a few clicks. Daniel urged himself to fend off a nosebleed. He kept shaking his head a bit after seeing her hair and her turf that was on her chest.

'Oh boy, Daniel. Calm down. This is just a knack.'

The young man sighed out and continued to calm himself and forget about the initial 'arousal'. After calming himself up, his phone finally vibrated from his pocket. Daniel took hold on his phone and received the call from Mayor Lionheart.

'Hello?'

'Hello, Mr. Daniel. This is Mayor Lionheart speaking. I was just calling you to check up on both you and Alexia.'

'Oh. I appreciate your call, Mr. Lionheart. Both Alexia and I were fine. We're just enjoying our night in the new apartment complex that Splero leashed for us to live in.'

'I know. Apparently, he told me about it earlier.'

'I see.'

'Anyway, I wanted to tell you that the investigation about the inferno that killed Alexia's parents and the others who were unlucky to be burnt alive there was still ongoing. In case if we have a breakthrough about the unsolved case, either I or Splero would remind you and the female ferret. Okay?'

'Sure thing, Mayor. I'm sure Alexia would be so grateful in case if the investigation case would gain a breakthrough.'

'Me too. Good night, Daniel.'

'Good night, Sir.'

The call ended and Daniel hid his phone into his pocket again. After that, he stood up, switched the radio on and the song _Something I Need_ by _Ben Haenow_ plays along the kilohertz airwaves. Sitting down on the couch, he then checked his wristwatch and the time reads at 9:30 PM. Based on the time, he realized that Alexia was now in the bathroom for more than 15 minutes.

'Oh. It's now 9:30 already? That's quick.'

He turned his head towards the direction of the bathroom door that was not far away from him.

'Alexia, are you done in there? I wanted to take a quick shower in the bathroom too before bedtime.'

...

No reply.

'Alexia?'

...

There was still no reply apart for the sound of the running shower. Curious of the silence, Daniel stood up from the couch and approaches to the bathroom door. He knocked a few times to draw the ferret's attention.

'Alexia?'

'Yeah?'

'When you're done in there, I'll take my turn. Okay?'

'Sure thing, dear.'

'Thanks.'

The young man scoffed a bit and he went to the same bedroom to took off his clothes and wear his own bathrobe - a black-colored one that was like a kimono. Before walking out from the room, Daniel glimpsed on his reflection that was on the mirror. He then smiled at himself.

'Heya. Good looking!'

The human smiled and he walked out. As he approached to the door again, Alexia called out.

'Daniel?'

'Yeah?'

...

Alexia kept silent.

'What is it, Alexia?'

'C-Can you help me in here, please?'

'Umm...S-Sure. I'm coming.'

Daniel slowly opened the door and as the door jars open a bit, steam was emitting out from the entire bathroom. While he kept waving the steam away from his face, he slowly stepped inside.

'Is something wrong, girl?'

The young male human plastered a blush on his face as he saw Alexia standing in front of him. Even though she was now wearing her own bathrobe, her wavy fur and turf make Daniel having a nosebleed. Before he could speak, the ferret giggled while holding a bar of white soap and a tube of fragrant shampoo.

'Oh. You're here, Daniel. Can you help me with the loofa? My hands a bit full.'

'Uhh...O-Okay, girl.'

'Thanks. Take it to my room, please. I'm going to dress myself up there. Okay?'

Daniel nodded. Alexia smiled and she went out the bathroom. The male human was left slightly shaken by his unexpected encounter.

' _Oh my god! S-She's so beautiful. I just seen her in my own eyes!_.'

He then slowly walked through the wet tiles of the bathroom and took hold of the damp loofa. Squeezing on it for a few times, Daniel started to smirk within himself.

'She's really beautiful, man. Really beautiful.'

Alexia's voice immediately make Daniel regain his senses.

'Hey, dude. Are you alright in there?'

'I'm fine, Krystal. Just pondering something.'

'About what?'

'About something else for tomorrow, I guess.'

'Oh. I see. Just come here at the bedroom later, alright?'

'Sure thing, dear. Take your time.'

Daniel looked back at the loofa and he continued on squeezing it like a stress ball or a rubber ducky. He then snickered.

' _Oh boy, Daniel. Here's goes your green mind now_.'

The human then steps out of the bathroom and went to the bathroom with the loofa on his hand.


	19. Last-Minute Night Tasks

After passing through night-time rush hour traffic in the roads and streets, Splero and his allies finally arrived home at their welcoming residence in Bunnyburrow. Parking in the curb for a while, Splero disembarked and looked at Regent Chimpan.

'Chimpan, take the wheel. I'm going to open up the garage door.'

'Sure thing, Your Highness.'

The primate sat on the driver's seat while the human monarch went to the garage door. He switched the power box on and the garage door opened up, allowing for the car to be parked there. After Splero gave a thumbs up, Chimpan drove the car into the vacant garage and he stopped the engine there. Him and Michelle could finally disembark from the vehicle.

'Finally! Home sweet home at long last.'

'Amen to that, Michelle. I can now have some rest and a shower later.'

Splero chuckled as he stows away the other tools that were scattered on the concrete flooring.

'Well, then. Time for you guys to enjoy anything that you both want to do here now.'

The arctic vixen then looked at Splero.

'What about you, dear? You should take a rest now since you and Chimpan did some overtime work back at the ZPD Headquarters.'

'I'm going to check my radio and laptop in my study. I'm thinking that I might receive something from the mainland.'

'Okay, then.'

Both Chimpan and Michelle went inside the house while Splero inspects his 1910s-era car. After inspecting the engine, tires and so far and so fourth, he wiped away his sweating forehead with a sponging rag before making a relieved sigh and entering through the house.

...

Inside of their own house, Nick and Judy were changing their clothes from ZPD uniforms to their usual civilian clothing. They just arrived home a few minutes earlier than Splero's entourage and both of them were glad to be home even though they were dead tired. As Judy finished changing her clothes, Nick checked his wrist watch. The time is now 10:10 PM.

'Oh. It's past 10 PM now, Carrots.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. 10 minutes past ten PM.'

'Oh. Okay, then. I'll check on the files that I hid on my wardrobe.'

Nick smirked.

'You have stored some files on the wardrobe? Why?'

'Splero did that thing too. Our wardrobe was like the same to their's.'

'I see. Nice.'

'I hid some files that Clawhauser handed to me.'

'Wait. Ain't that the first batch, Judy?'

The rabbit looked at the red fox.

'Yes, Nick. Why?'

'I wanted to check up on a few of those. Just wanted to see if there's any files that I could work on to before we submit that tomorrow.'

'I guess so.'

Judy checked the folders that she stored in the wardrobe. She manage to find some easy ones that Nick could work on to.

'Here ya go, Slick. You can handle these, right?'

Nick looked at the folders that Judy was handing to him. He then nodded.

'Yeah. I think I could handle this for tonight before bed.'

'Wait. You going to work on these right now?'

'Yes.'

'Alright but don't whine at me if you're going to pass out in exhaustion.'

The red fox snickered with a smirk.

'Can do, sweetheart.'

The rabbit gave the folders to the fox.

'Just call me if you wanted anything. I'll be in the living room. Okay?'

'Okay. Sure, Nick.'

With the folders on his paws, the male red fox left the bedroom. Judy smiled casually, lies down on the soft bed and started to use her phone.

...

In his study, Splero was checking the radio messages and Emails on his shortwave radio and laptop. As expected, the Emperor apparently received one and he was now writing down the notes.

'Weaponry Modernization, check. Aerial Fleet Transition, check. Splenai Fleet Maintenance Action, check.'

Michelle then appeared by the doorway.

'Splero?'

'Yeah?'

'What are you writing there?'

'I'm writing down the messages that my other allies sent to me from the imperial mainland.'

'You do?'

'Yep. They're not so challenging, dear. I been planning these reforms for my Empire back home.'

'I see.'

The arctic vixen approached to the human monarch. Splero finished on writing the notes and felt Michelle's paws resting on his shoulders.

'Sweetheart, can I have a request with you?'

'Yes, my lovely fox. What is it?'

Michelle smiled at him.

'Can you give me a back massage after you're done in those?'

Splero chuckled and he rubbed her furry forehead with his gloved hand.

'Of course, Michelle. I would love to give you a massage before bedtime.'

The arctic vixen giggled happily.

'Thanks. I'll await you in the bedchamber. Okay?'

'Okay, then. Just you wait there, deary.'

Michelle happily exits Splero's study. The human chuckled with a smile plastered on his face and he continued on checking his laptop.


	20. Burnt Leading Clues

The next dawn arrives and everything in and out of Zootopia started to spring out lively again just like the previous days that it used to be nowadays. Not a few new events were happening, though but that would be a thing of the past. Yet.

Inside the bedroom of the new apartment complex, Daniel woke up from his early sleep. He rubbed his eyes a bit as the sunlight shone from the windows that was directed to the bed and into his face. He yawned and stretches his limbs a bit.

'What a good night's sleep!'

Daniel shakes his head a bit. He turned around to face Alexa who was still sleeping but as he do, the young human started to blush. The female ferret was sleeping while wearing a milk-colored bathrobe. The blanket was already on the floor so that her body was not covered. Her turf makes Daniel giddy a bit.

 _'God! I-I didn't know she slept last night while wearing that!'_

He glimpsed over her again and he immediately shook his head away.

 _'Damn. Damn. Damn, man. She looked like an angel in that robe!'_

As he kept on keeping his mental self calm from the initial green-mindedness, Krystal yawned softly and she stirs a bit before slowly waking up. The ferret looked at Daniel and smiled.

'Morning, Daniel. Did you sleep well?'

Daniel smirked.

'Of course. I slept comfortably, Alexa.'

'Like a baby?'

'Sort of.'

The ferret giggled. She rolled off to one side and stood up on her paws. After stretching her limbs, she looked out the window. The sunlight shined brightly from the outside. Daniel cleared his throat a bit.

'So, Alexa.'

'Hmm?'

'Since we're both up now, what can we have for breakfast?'

'Hmm. Good question there.'

Krystal thought for a moment.

'We can either have our breakfast here or have some at Mark's.'

The human's eyes widened up a bit when he heard the last part of her sentence.

'Breakfast at Mark's cafe?'

'Yeah.'

'Why don't we prepare ourselves for our breakfast visit there. I really wanted to enjoy my time chatting with Alex and the others who might be working there.'

'Really?'

'Yes. I'm serious. I really want to go there.'

'Alright then. I'm going to freshen myself up in the bathroom first. Okay, dear?'

Her blue ferret eyes looked at the male human's eyes. The eye color makes Daniel feel like that Alexia's eyes were piercing through his heart and soul. Immediately, he nodded with a look of a happy child. The girl giggled and she stepped out of the room. Daniel smirked to himself.

 _'Okay, Daniel. You're going to take her to the cafe again. Think of this like a date. Ha ha ha!'_

...

At the Splenai residence, both Michelle and Chimpan were up and they're preparing their quick breakfast in the castle's kitchenette. As the arctic vixen poured some tea on her tea cup and to Chimpan's, the primate prepared the wheat slices into the toaster.

'Okay. I had set the toaster now. Our toasts will be ready in two.'

'Alright. Thanks. Where's Splero?'

'He's checking on his phone, Michelle. Apparently received something from Chief Bogo.'

'He did?'

'Yeah. It was all linked to what happened to the apartment inferno incident.'

'I see.'

Splero then walked into the kitchenette. Holding in his hand was his phone and the other was a newspaper.

'Good morning, everyone. I have received news that would help us in solving the case on behalf of the ZPD.'

'We know the headlines.'

'Chimpan told me just now about it.'

'No, guys. It's not just the call from Chief that we received.'

The Emperor then shows the newspaper to both Michelle and Chimpan. The headlines reads...

 **'Deadly apartment inferno links on person(s) of interest accused in previous arson cases'.**

The arctic fox and the chimpanzee were stunned.

'Holy fangs!'

'I-I knew it that it was no accidental incident!'

'It wasn't, Regent Chimpan. Chief Bogo called me earlier because he told me that he also saw the paper too.'

'I see.'

'Yep.'

Splero sat down and he poured some tea onto his tea cup that Michelle provided for him.

'Apparently, there were a lot of people claimed to the ZPD that right before the inferno started, they saw a few suspicious people entering into the building. Later, all of them started to flee the scene just as the fire alarms started to sound and smoke began to billow out from the small bakery stall that was located on the ground floor of the multi-story apartment block.'

'Aha! Now this case's firing up, Sire! With that, we'll be having our fresh clues to work on to the investigation. Surely both Daniel and Alexia would be so relieved and grateful once this case would be solved and the perpetrators were apprehended, tried and convicted.'

Michelle nodded in agreement. So did Splero.

'You're right, Regent. Once this case was finally solved, the whole of Zootopia would be able to set the deadly past behind.'

Chimpan chuckled.

'I can't wait to solve more! I'm warming up for it! I could feel it coming!'

Unbeknownst to the primate, the toaster behind him started to smoke. Both Splero and Michelle looked at it.

'Hey, Chimp. You better get on cooking.'

'Why?'

The fox pointed a finger on the toaster.

'The toasts started to burn, dude.'

'WHA!'

Chimpan quickly pops the burnt toast out of the toaster. He then places them on the plate.

'Oh dear. Sorry for the burnt toast, guys.'

'Did you set the toaster's heating system to maximum?'

'Umm...'

The primate looked at the back of the toaster. To his bad luck, it was set on too high.

'Oops. I'm so sorry!'

Splero sighed.

'Don't worry, Regent. Just set it down and make some again. We can wait.'

'Thanks.'

Chimpan started to place some fresh slices on the toaster again while both Splero and Michelle waited patiently on the kitchen table.


	21. Bumped He Goes

In the ZPD Headquarters, Nick and Judy were both arriving to the complex to make their first presences for duty. As they approached the Dispatcher's counter, Clawhauser turned around and saw the duo.

'Hey, guys.'

Both the fox and the rabbit greeted the cheetah back.

'Heya, Clawhauser.'

'How's it going?'

'Good thing you two came in here for duty.'

Judy went curious.

'Is something matter?'

'Oh no, Judy. Actually, Chief Bogo and the other officers were swept by the witnesses that came here earlier. The people came here were a lot of them and Bogo's hands were all full.'

'Okay, Clawhauser. Tell the Chief that we're both going to assist him. Where is he?'

'He's in his office. Be careful, you two. There were a lot of eyewitnesses waiting in the hall there.'

Judy nodded.

'Okay. Thanks.'

She then looked at Nick.

'Come on, Slick. Let's go!'

'Right behind you, Carrots.'

Both of them immediately went to Chief Bogo's office. Clawhauser manages to make a call after he quickly finished his pink doughnut.

'Chief?'

'What is it, Clawhauser? I have my hooves full here.'

'Officers Nick and Judy had just arrived and they're on their way to assist you there.'

'Okay. Thanks for the call. These witnesses were overwhelming.'

...

20 minutes later, Splero, Chimpan and Michelle finally arrived at the ZPD complex. As they stepped inside, the Emperor immediately approaches to Clawhauser.

'Hey there, Clawhauser. Anything new here?'

'Yeah. There was.'

Chimpan then notices a few other Zootopian citizens near to the hallways leading to the cubicles and to Chief Bogo's office.

'What's with those people doing in there? Only authorized personnel were allowed over there.'

'They're witnesses.'

'Witnesses?'

'Yeah. All of them were coming forward to explain their testaments to the Chief regarding to what happened in the apartment arson incident.'

'I see.'

Splero coughed a bit.

'Where's Judy and Nick?'

'They're in the Chief's office. Don't worry about them for now because they're helping Bogo there.'

'Alright, Clawhauser. Thanks.'

Splero looked back at the duo.

'Chimpan. Michelle. Let's head to our duties now.'

'You bet.'

'Right, then.'

Splero walked towards the cubicle room. Both Chimpan and Michelle followed suit. As they arrived, the trio went to their designated cubicles and lowered down their satchels and knapsacks that they been carrying for duty. The monarch sat down and opened a folder that was from the desk in front of him.

'I guess this would be a very busy day again. Ugh.'

He then closed the folder and threw it back to the desk. Michelle then approaches to his cubicle.

'Splero.'

'Yes, Dear?'

'Chimpan was going to check the training fields for a bit. Can I let him?'

'Sure, Michelle. Let Chimpan proceed on. That might be the cadets' request for him to appear there.'

'Okay. Anything else?'

'Nope. Thanks anyway.'

Splero stood up from his chair.

'I'm going to remind Daniel and Krystal, Michelle. Be right back.'

The Emperor steps away for a bit. As he went to the hallway, Splero took his cellphone and dialed in Daniel's number but before he could raise his phone to his ear, a male human dressed in simple civilian clothes bumped onto him by accident, making the monarch drop his phone to the floor.

'Ow! Watch where you going, will ya?'

'Oh! I'm sorry, dude.'

Before Splero manage to respond back, the man hurriedly left the hallway and went to the complex's exit. His hurry makes him perplexed.

'What with that man? He seems to be a rough hurry. Meh! Forget it, then.'

Crouching down, the human monarch reaches for his phone. He checked it carefully and sighed in relief that the cellphone survived the drop undamaged. Just a few scratches on its protective glass covering.

'Better call those two now.'

Splero dialed again. This time, there were no interruptions whatsoever.

...

In the cafe, Both Daniel and Krystal were enjoying breakfast alongside with Mark. While eating waffles and drinking sweet fruit juice, the trio were chatting happily with one another.

'These waffles tastes good, Alex! How did you make them?'

'It's all a secret, Daniel. Only I know its secret recipe that was being bestowed to me by my family and my ancestors.'

'Oh. I see.'

Mark chuckled while Alexa giggled.

'JK, dude. My parents taught me how to make those finest waffles back from Pawraiqua.'

'Pawraiqua?'

'Yeah. It's a furry paradise somewhere in the Pacific. It was a monarchy like Imperial Splena because it was ruled a benevolent king there and furthermore, it looks like Zootopia too.'

'Oh really?'

'Yeah.'

'I think I heard that place before from a long time ago.'

'You do, Daniel?'

'Yeah. When I was still learning at high school, my classmates already talked about that place.'

'I see.'

The female ferret took a bite of her waffle, chewed on it a bit and she swallowed right. She wiped her maw with a table napkin and she faces to both Daniel and Mark.

'That's the same place when my family took me to a beach vacation a year ago, guys. To be honest, I even kept a souvenir from there.

Alexa then reaches for her wallet.

'I do have a postcard from Pawraiqua.'

Daniel was awed. Mark smiled and he places his paws on his hip.

'You do, girl?! Please show me!'

'Sure thing. Here ya go!'

The female ferret took out a postcard from her wallet and she gave it to Daniel. In the postcard was the panoramic view of Pawraiqua Castle that was situated in a plateau which overlooks a large city from below. On the upper right corner of the card was a orange pawprint that also had a red Splenish seal in the middle.

'Wow! This is so legit.'

'Yeah. Can't believe this place holds such great historical importance.'

'Historical importance?'

Mark nodded.

'Actually, Pawraiqua was originally called as 'Furria' but during the so-called 'Pawraiquan Restoration', the kingdom changed its name to 'Pawraiqua' instead right after Spleriia Splero restored Andy Komodo to the throne.'

'Whoa.'

'Wait. Who's Andy Komodo?'

'As his name implies, he was a Komodo dragon and the legitimate King of the Pawraiquan Kingdom, Alexa. Some of my other relatives worked for him as royal guards or something.'

'Wow! They're lucky!'

'I agree with that.'

Before Daniel could take a sip of his fruit juice, his mobile phone rang from his pocket.


	22. Papers and Sabers

Outside the complex, Chimpan was assessing the recruits in the ZPD's Training Fields. He oversaw the cadets' skills both in the gymnasium and in the obstacle course. Although he was a bit unwell today, he continued on to do his task.

While he monitored the cadets in the field, Michelle approaches to him.

'Heya, Chimpan.'

'Oh. Hey there. What's the skinny?'

'Splero's calling both Daniel and Krystal today. He's going to update them about the case.'

Chimpan looked away from his clipboard.

'Really?'

'Yeah. He was just in the hallway near to the cubicle room. Later, he's going to check on Chief Bogo at his office.'

'Alright, then.'

The primate looked at the clipboard. The arctic vixen then watched the cadets that were passing through the obstacle course.

'That obstacle course looks tough there.'

'It was. Judy told me that you should really have a well-built body in order to pass through that course.'

'Oh?'

'Yep.'

Chimpan then secured his loose saber scabbard that hangs on his waist. Michelle noticed Splero as he walked towards her and to Chimpan.

'Hey, Michelle. Hey Chimpan.'

'How's the call?'

'Oh. It went well, Regent. I made the call to Daniel and Krystal. Good thing my phone still works.'

'Huh?'

'What happened?'

Splero sighed.

'There was a man who bumped me back in the hallway. He was in a hurry and as I tried to ask him why, he's already gone.'

Chimpan placed a hand under his chin.

'Suspicious.'

'There's no need to think about it. Let's just forget it.'

'Maybe we will. I'm thinking that the man was in a hurry for something important or urgent.'

'I guess so, Dear.'

Splero stood aside with Chimpan and Michelle as they watched the cadets training in the obstacle course. They all watched for a few minutes until the Emperor broke the silence.

'Oh. There's something that I need to tell you, Chimpan.'

'What is it?'

'I canceled the modernization plans.'

'What?!'

Michelle perked in surprise. Even she was stunned to what Splero said.'

'Why did you canceled it, Splero?'

'I canceled it because I felt a bit traditionalist, guys. To be honest, I wanted to modernize the Empire but I guess I should do it next time.'

'Boy. I'm sure your people back at the mainland would be disappointed if they're going to hear that, Your Majesty.'

'I know. My people would be disappointed indeed but I'll make their disappointments cut short.'

'How?'

'I'll resume the modernization plans on a new scheduled date of course, Regent.'

'Oh. I see.'

Splero sighed.

'I know modern ways should be the way of life now but I believe I should stick with the tradition a bit more longer, guys. I wanted to enjoy my good old days before transiting into a new ushering era.'

Both Chimpan and Michelle nodded.

'I understand.'

'Me too, Sweetheart.'

'Thanks. Anyway, has Nick and Judy finished their time with Chief Bogo at his office yet?'

'Not yet, Sire. Why?'

'Just asking. I wonder what they were up to for right now.'

The Emperor tied the strings of his saber scabbard a bit more tightly.

'I'm going to check up on them. I'll see you both later.'

He then left the two. Both the chimpanzee and the vixen looked at each other.

'What got into him, Chimp?'

'I don't know but if you asked me further, I think he's having a fling with the Satsuma.'

The arctic vixen crossed her paws.

'What makes you say that?'

'I said it because he was still sticking around with traditional ways. Modernization was not his taste but he'll accept it sooner or later. For the good of all.'

'Yeah, you're right. For the good of all indeed.'

Chimpan chuckled.

...

Inside Chief Bogo's office, both Nick and Judy were busy arranging and writing the papers that the Chief needed to submit to Lionheart.

'Are you going to submit all of these papers to Lionheart, Chief?'

'Not all, Wilde.'

'Oh. I see.'

'Nick, the reason why Chief Bogo didn't need to submit all of the files because he needed to revise them further.'

'Okay, Judy. I understood now.'

'Great!'

'When do you going to submit these again, Chief?'

'Next week.'

'Alright, then.'

As they carried on, someone was knocking on the door. Bogo turned around and looked at the door.

'Come in.'

The door opened slightly and Splero peeps his head in.

'Chief?'

'Oh. It's you, Officer Kerano. Come on in.'

The human monarch entered inside and saw Nick and Judy.

'Ah. There you are, guys. I been looking everywhere for you two. What are you guys doing?'

'We're preparing the files, Splero. Chief Bogo's going to submit some of them to Mayor Lionheart next week.'

'Yep.'

'I see.'

As he places his hands on his hip, the saber came loose from the scabbard and it fell to the floor with a clang.

'Damn it. Maybe I should change my scabbard right now.'

Bogo removed his glasses.

'I think you should. I noticed that its scabbard looked so loose now.'

'Yeah. I think so. Apparently, this saber was more than 100 years old now.'

Nick was gobsmacked.

'One hundred years old?!'

'Yeah. This was a saber used in World War One, Nick. Really ancient yet deadly. I bought it for more than 500,000 dollars in an auction.'

Judy whistles.

'Wow!'

'If I'm going to retire this one from service, I'll give it to Chief Bogo as a gift.'

Bogo perked.

'What? You're kidding.'

'No, I'm not. I'm serious, Chief. I am willing to give you away this saber soon.'

'W-What about you? If you do that, you have no sidearm.'

'No worries. I have a lot of ancient sabers in my armory, by the way.'

'Alright, then. I'll accept it.'

'Very well.'

As Splero unties his scabbard, he kept his eyesight at Bogo.

'Anyway. Can I join in with Nick and Judy in those papers? I don't have much tasks to do elsewhere around here.'

'Sure thing. Extra hands would do, then.'

'Okay. Can do, Chief.'

The Emperor then removes the saber from his hip and hands it over to Chief Bogo.


	23. Various Talks

Splero exits out from Chief Bogo's office after he spent a few minutes there in helping Nick and Judy on the papers that the water buffalo needed to submit to Mayor Lionheart subsequently. Now unarmed and given away his saber to Bogo as a gift, the Emperor was about to return to the training course when he saw a lion dressed in his politician attire.

'Leo Lionheart?'

The Mayor noticed him and he turned around to face him.

'Oh. Hello there.'

'What are you doing in here? I thought you'll be at the City Hall by now. Chief Bogo's going to head there to submit the papers to you.'

'He did?'

Splero nodded.

'Oh. I forgot to check the memo that I got in my office earlier. Oh well. At least he needed to do was just hand over the papers to me, then.'

'Yeah. I suppose so, Sir.'

The door behind them slowly swing open and Chief Bogo exits out from the room. Upon seeing the lion, the water buffalo was surprised.

'Mayor Lionheart, I didn't know that you're here all along. I was about to head to the City Hall now.'

'Oh. There's no need to, Chief. I'm here now so that you could just hand over the documents to me and you could rest your hooves off.'

'Oh. Alright, then. Here ya go.'

Chief Bogo gave the documents to Lionheart while Splero watches by. The lion then notices the saber scabbard that was dangling on the side of Bogo's waist.

'What's that?'

'Oh. This? It's a saber that the Emperor gave to me as a gift.'

'I see. Looks majestic on you.'

'It was, Sir.'

Splero chuckled.

'Okay. I'm going to return back to my other tasks now, guys. I'll see you both later.'

The monarch left, leaving both Bogo and Lionheart behind.

'How's the progress on the investigation now?'

'The investigation's going smoothly. In fact, we're in the momentum now and the press were right up in our tails as of now.'

'So did the general public.'

They both sighed. Bogo then broke the brief silence.

'Splero has a plan for Daniel.'

'What kind of plan?'

'A plan for a gradual recovery to Alexa and himself, I suppose.'

'Ah. That's sounds good.'

'You do?'

'Yeah. Just let that plan of the foreign Emperor continued on for Daniel and the survivor. His efforts actually made the headlines more noteworthy.'

'I see. Lovely.'

'Oh yes.'

Lionheart checked the papers.

'Is this all?'

'Yes, Leo. Anything else?'

'Yep. I'll like to have a word with both Judy Hopps and her partner Nick Wilde.'

'Sure thing. They're inside my office.'

'Alright, then. Thank you very much.'

As the lion entered the room, Bogo sighed. He checked the scabbard of his new saber.

'Majestic, eh? Sounds good to me too.'

He pats on it but his hooves were a bit heavy that the blade simply fell off from its loose scabbard. The saber's blade nearly skinned his lower hooves by a few centimeters.

'Yikes. Maybe I shouldn't do that.'

...

Back at the training courses outside the ZPD complex, Splero rejoined his two partners. As he approached to them, Michelle noticed him.

'Hey, Sweetheart.'

'I'm back from Bogo's office, my dear. Did I missed something here?'

'There's nothing new here to see, Sweetie. The recruits were all training as usual.'

'Very well.'

Chimpan looked at Splero.

'Umm, Sire?'

'Yes?'

'Where's your saber now? You don't have it dangling on your side anymore.'

'Oh. I gave it away to Chief Bogo, Regent.'

The primate perked. The arctic vixen perked up too.

'Really?'

'Yeah. Don't worry about it, Chimpan. I still have a lot of reserves back at the residence.'

'I suppose so.'

'Oh. I also wanted to tell you two that Mayor Lionheart made a surprise visit in the complex just a moment ago.'

'What?!'

'He did?'

'He did, indeed. In fact, both Bogo and I were surprised to see him in the hallway.'

'Whoa. The lion was up to something urgent.'

Splero sighed.

'I know but let's not recall it further for now. It would be referred to that inferno case all over again.'

The Emperor took a knee and he tied his loose shoelaces that was on his left boot.

'Michelle?'

'Yeah?'

'I'm going to have a pastry lesson with Gideon later on after we done our ZPD duties.'

'I know.'

'Oh. Okay, then.'

Splero stood up.

'I planned to bake a pie like what he often do, dear. Ha ha ha.'

The arctic vixen giggled while the chimpanzee smiled.

'Are you going to make some shepherd's pie soon too, Sire?'

'If I could, Regent. Don't worry.'

'Alright.'

...

In the cafe, Daniel helped Alex in cleaning the glasses for him while Alexa wiped the flooring clean with a mop. As the young male teenager helped the male ferret, Daniel took a glimpse of the female ferret swaying back and fourth while holding on the wooden cleaning mop. He could also hear her humming.

'Say, Alex.'

'Hmm?'

'You here that?'

'Yeah. That's Alexa alright.'

'Of course she was.'

'Is something matter?'

'Oh. No, man. Nothing. I was just a bit umm...err...'

'Speechless?'

'Yeah. That one.'

Alex chuckled as he wiped a glass with a piece of cloth.

'You seemed to be speechless to her voice, man.'

'I guess so myself.'

'Oh?'

'Yeah. Apparently, her voice makes me giddy or something.'

'Admit it, dude. You started to feel in love with her.'

'What? No way, bro. That's impossible. Plus, I'm not in a legal age to be her significant other.'

The male ferret scoffed.

'Forget those legality stuff, Daniel. I swear that you're going to be in love with her.'

'Quit it, dude. How come?'

'Well. You're her savior, right?'

'Yes. I know that.'

'You must know that once a soul had its savior, that a soul will be more dependent to its savior for life.'

'You seem to have a point there. After all, I'm the one who rescued her from the fire.'

Daniel placed a clean glass in the counter. Alex took it and stows it away.

'Her parents actually had a marriage plan for her.'

'Really?'

Alex nodded as he puts the cloth onto the pocket of his apron.

'Long before that tragedy, her parents sometimes visited this cafe to spend their spare times here. At one point, her father told me about his plan to set an arranged marriage for Alexa.'

Daniel went curious.

'Interesting. I never knew that before.'

'It was but things doesn't go according to plan.'

Alex sighed as he sat down on a bar stool.

'She doesn't agree to her father's plan to have an arranged marriage. Obviously, the girl's have point since she didn't want to have any unneeded suitors coming to courtship against her own will.'

'I see.'

'Recently, her father would eventually cancel the plan but unfortunately, both he and his wife died in that apartment inferno before he manage to carry out the cancellation.'

'Ooof.'

Alexa sets the mop aside in the corner and joined in the conversations.

'Y'all guys talking about me?'

'Oh. Umm...Yes.'

'Does it bothered you?'

'Only on the marriage plan issue, guys. I hate to hear it. I should have told my father to cancel that plan more earlier before that fire happened.'

Daniel adjusted his sitting posture.

'Well. I'm so sorry if you're still bothered by that fact. Alex here is also sorry about it too.'

'There's no need to be sorry, dudes. That's just inevitable fate all the way around.'

'Hmm. Maybe I shouldn't call it as inevitable, girl.'

Alexa perked.

'How come?'

'We could still actually cancel it on your behalf.'

'I think that would be possible.'

'It would be certain. I'm certain that Splero can help you with it.'

'You think?'

Daniel shrugged his shoulders.

'What could I say more? He's clearly the Emperor on Zootopia's behalf.'

Those words make the female ferret somewhat motivated and inspired.

'Modest enough. Hope that would help, then.'

'Believe me. He will.'


	24. Specialties At Markos Aleixos

As dusk started to near in, everyone around Zootopia started to finish their daily businesses elsewhere. Like as in before, people love to spend their free time after a long and busy day on their own stressful careers throughout the entire furry metropolis.

At the ZPD Headquarters, Splero and his close friends were finishing up their work in the cubicle room. While Michelle and Chimpan finished typing their criminology thesis reports on their desktop computers, the Emperor finally organized every single folder back on his file cabinet.

'Okay. I finally finished these papers.'

As he closed the file cabinet, Splero approached to Michelle and Chimpan.

'Guys, are you both done in those reports? I'm done here.'

'We're almost done, Sire.'

'Alright.'

Splero took his phone from his pocket and he was about to make a short call with Daniel when he noticed that his phone only has 4 percent battery power left.

'Damn.'

Michelle looked at him.

'What?'

'Nothing, Sweetheart. My phone's running low on battery power. I could have make a call to Daniel by now if I can.'

Chimpan finished typing and he turned around to face him.

'Should we pay them a visit by Mark Alex's cafe instead?'

'A visit to Mark Alex's cafe, eh?'

'Yep. Daniel and Krystal told me that Mark Alex was a ferret who was running a successful cafe just a few blocks from here.'

Michelle tapped Chimpan's shoulder.

'Is that Krystal's best friend, right?'

'Yes, Michelle.'

Splero perked.

'Wait. He was?'

'Yep. Mark was her best friend since her high school times.'

'I see. Well, then.'

He cleared his throat.

'Okay, guys. Instead of heading home, let's head to the cafe. I would like to have a bite there anyway.'

Michelle nodded.

'Me too. There's some soda float being sold from that place, right?'

'I guess so. Let's finish up here, guys.'

Both the chimpanzee and the arctic vixen finished their tasks as fast as they could. After that, they took their satchels and walked away with Splero in tow.

'Chimpan?'

'Yes?'

'Can you take the wheel on the car drive to the cafe?'

'Sure thing.'

'Thanks, Regent-Majordomo.'

The trio then processed to walk away from the cubicle room.

...

Daniel and Krystal was still inside the cafe. Mark was just serving a tray of cake slices and cups of hot coffee to some of the other customers that were ordering there.

'Here ya go, guys. That would be 250 Zootopian Dollars.'

'Wow! These meals looks delicious.'

'Indeed. Those were my specialties.'

'I see. Those cakes that you served to them reminds me the cakes that I ate back at Splena months ago.'

Mark perked at Daniel.

'You do?'

'Yeah.'

Krystal giggled.

'What does it look like?'

'Hmm. The cakes looked like rolled pancakes laced with syrup, sugar and salt.'

'Salt?'

'Yeah. I don't know why they also include salt into the cakes but rumor says that it would make the taste even better.'

'Ah. Alright, then.'

Daniel looked out at the windows and he saw a car.

'Hey, guys. Look at that.'

'Hmm?'

'What is it?'

'I think it's Emperor Splero and his royal partners.'

Mark gasped.

'They were!'

The Keranian Emperor and his two officials entered inside. Some people eating and drinking in the cafe were awed to his presence. The trio approached the counters.

'Greetings, Daniel. How are ya today?'

'Hello there, Your Highness. What brings you and the other two in here?'

'Oh. We came here to visit you, Krystal and Mark. We also wanted to order something too.'

Mark perked.

'Did you say 'order', guys?'

Chimpan chuckled.

'Yep. What's for tonight's special?'

The male ferret chuckled as he took his pen and notepad from his apron.

'Cakes, coffee, tea and sushi. Choose what you guys like!'

Michelle smiled.

'I like to order a soda float and a sushi roll, please.'

'Right away, Empress Michelle.'

Splero chuckled and looked at Daniel and Krystal.

'So how long did you guys spend here?'

'Just a couple of hours, Sire. We did a lot with Mark today.'

'Sidelines with the working ferret, eh?'

Daniel nodded and Splero smirked at him.

'How's things, by the way? We made some excellent progress in solving the inferno case.'

'Really?'

'Yeah.'

'Oh, that's great! We're doing fine as well, Emperor Spleriia.'

'Good to hear that, Daniel.'

Mark then whispered something at Daniel. Splero noticed him.

'Is there something matter?'

'Oh! I...Umm...'

Daniel coughed a bit. He then looked at Krystal.

'Alexa, should I tell him about it?'

The female ferret nodded.

'Alright, then.'

Splero grew a little bit perplexed.

'What is it, Daniel?'

'Umm...Sire? I wanted to discuss about Krystal's martial statues.'

'Martial statues, eh? Okay, then. Let me hear it.'

'Okay, Splero.'

Daniel inhaled and exhales a bit before he started to discuss the matter to the Emperor. Meanwhile, Mark has just served a tray of soda floats, sushi rolls and cake slices to both Michelle and Chimpan.

'Here were the special orders, guys.'

'Thanks, Mark.'

'Wow! I never believe that you can serve fast.'

The male ferret chuckled with a big smile as he wiped his paws on his apron.

'That's my very skill, dearest vixen. I'm used to serve fast and precise.'

Chimpan gave him a thumbs-up sign.


	25. Bad Guys and Forgotten Wallets

In a secluded house located somewhere deep in the Rainforest District's Tuhunga region, the same man who bumped Spleriia from the ZPD HQ earlier entered inside. Inside the house was a male alligator wearing blue overalls cleaning the barrel of an M4A1 carbine.

'Hey, Lane.'

'Heya, Perry.'

'You got the shipment from the black market?'

'It's in the kitchen.'

Perry grew confused.

'Why in the kitchen?'

'I placed some additional wicks on the Molotovs'

'I see. Alright, then.'

Perry went to the kitchen and he saw a fairly large wooden crate. He drags it back to the living room and as he opened it, intimating Molotov cocktails greeted him. The male human snickered.

'Wow. I see you also added something more in these things, Lane.'

'I know. I added some bleach, lighter fuel and turpentine into those bottles.'

'Hmm. Fascinating to hear that.'

Lane finishes on cleaning his M4A1 carbine. He then took out a Smith and Wesson Model 29 .44 Magnum six-shot revolver from his holster and loaded it with newly polished armor-piercing cartridges.

'Hey, Perry.'

'Yeah?'

'Have you checked your gear already?'

'Yep. I already checked both my M16 rifle and M1911 pistol at the ZPD earlier but I felt a bit uncomfortable there as well.'

The alligator looked at the male human.

'How come?'

'I bumped with that Emperor earlier when I was about to left from that place. Good thing I ignored him and carried on.'

'Don't you think that we should make a plot against him and his family?'

'I guess so.'

Perry closed the crate and he sat down on the couch.

'Got any bright ideas?'

Lane shook his head as he holsters back his powerful revolver.

'I got nothing to think of, man. I'm at a complete loss.'

'You're not in a complete loss, Lane. At least we gave such a fear faction throughout Zootopia by burning down that apartment complex and that elementary school in Sahara Square a few weeks ago.'

The male alligator scoffed.

'How come those would compensate my disadvantageous emptiness?'

'Simple. We burnt them with such ferocity that they completely caught off-guard. So completely off-guard that the responders, investigators and even the victims were too overwhelmed to do anything else.'

'Fair enough.'

'Of course but that's only the beginning. More attacks would bolster their fear more sooner or later. Once Zootopia was overwhelmed with fear and uncertainty, we can strike even more fear on those damned fuckers.'

Perry then took out his phone from the pocket of his pants. He checked it and noticed a new message on his inbox.

'Speaking of which, I just have a new task on hand that I'm going to work on now. This would be great.'

Lane grinned maliciously.

...

Back at the cafe, Splero and the others were still enjoying their dinner as the night continued. While Michelle continued on eating her dessert with Daniel, Krystal and Alex, Splero stood up.

'Okay, Alex. That tasted so good indeed. How much?'

'Hang on, Your Highness.'

The male ferret took out his notepad and he calculated on how much that he and his two family members have spent on the meals and drinks that they ordered. A few seconds, he was done.

'Alright, Sire. That would a mere a thousand and a half in total.'

'Okay. I'll pay it now.'

Splero reached to his left pockets for his wallet. When he didn't feel it, he checked his right pockets. When there was none, the monarch was in shock.

'Oh nah!' (Oh no!)

Both Chimpan and Michelle immediately reacted to his sudden interjection.

'What's wrong?'

'Is something the matter, my dear?'

Splero looked at the two in embarrassment.

'I left my wallet back home, guys.'

Daniel spit takes while Krystal nearly choked on her cake slice. Alex also nearly lost his grip on the glass that he was holding on. The Emperor looked at the ferret.

'Alex, can I excuse for a minute? I'm going to head back home so that I could get my wallet and pay you on the orders that we ordered for this night's dinner.'

Alex nodded with a smile.

'Oh. Sure thing, Your Highness. I'll wait for ya.'

'Thanks.'

Chimpan stood up.

'Let me join ya, Sire. I'll give you a fast wheel back to the residence.'

Splero nodded.

'Alright, Regent. Let's go, then.'

He then looked at the arctic vixen.

'We'll be back, Sweetheart.'

Michelle giggled.

'Sure thing. Take care on the way.'

'Thanks.'

Splero and Chimpan waved their temporary goodbyes and they left the cafe. Michelle then looked back at Daniel, Krystal and Alex.

'I guess both of them were really dependent with one another.'

Daniel smiled.

'I agree.'

'They even use their dependence with someone that they met earlier.'

'Really? Who could that be?'

'I don't know. A man by the name of Dorian or something?'

'Ah. I see.'

The arctic vixen looked at her glass.

'Hmm. I wonder what Judy and Nick were up to for the night?'


	26. Tofu-Loaf

Somewhere in Bunnyburrow, Nick and Judy finally returned home after waiting and driving through the evening rush-hour traffic that backed up the busiest service roads that were leading out from the districts of Downtown Zootopia. When Nick parked their car near to the entrance of Judy's house, Judy unbuckled and she disembarked.

'Nick? I have something to say for you.'

The red fox looked at her.

'Yeah? What is it that you wanted to say to me, Carrots?'

'I'm not sure if we could able to catch up with the others for dinner.'

'Hmm. I still have a feeling about it.'

Judy perked as Nick disembarked and joined her by her own side.

'You do?'

'Yeah. I don't know how or why but I do have a feeling about it.'

'I see.'

As they entered inside the living room of the house, Bonnie and Stu as well with a few other rabbits greeted them.

'Welcome home, you two.'

Judy waved at her father while Nick petted the foreheads and ears of Judy's other siblings.

'Have you guys finished eating dinner?'

Bonnie simply shook her head in reply.

'Not yet. In fact, we're about to serve dinner in the kitchen when you and Nick arrived.'

'That's great. I really love to have a family gathering for dinner. What's for dinner?'

'Tofu-loaf and some steamed veggies that Michelle gave me and Stu last Saturday.'

'Ah, I see. Delicious!'

Nick chuckled as he loosen his tie.

'You seemed to be motivated for dinner, Carrots.'

'Of course I was, Slick!'

Nick laughed at her and he petted Judy's forehead and ears.

'Told ya. We can actually join them for dinner.'

Judy smiled at the red fox.

'I really love tofu to be honest with you, Nick. I really do.'

Stu perked while the other smaller rabbit siblings went to the kitchen and the living room.

'You really loved tofu, Judy? I didn't know that you actually love bean curd before.'

'Yeah. About that, Michelle gave me some during one lunch break back at the ZPD Headquarters.'

'I see. Very well, then.'

Stu looked at his wife while Bonnie looked at her husband.

'What does it taste like, my dear?'

'It tastes like soybeans.'

'Soybeans, huh? Now that's an interesting crop to me.'

Judy sighed calmly as she removed her Kevlar vest.

'There goes his farming interest.'

Nick nudged her shoulder.

'Say, Judy?'

'Hmm?'

'Does your kitchen crammed in there?'

'Not quite. Why?'

'I'm just wondering about it. Given to the sheer number of your sibling, I'm been thinking about the capacity of the kitchen.'

Judy giggled.

'Don't worry about them, Nick. They already got used to it.'

'Oh. Okay, then.'

As Bonnie and a few remaining rabbits entered the kitchen, Stu looked back at the two.

'Come on, you two. Time for dinner right now.'

'Sure thing, Mr. Hopps.'

Both Nick and Judy went to the kitchen. Inside the kitchen, Bonnie and the other rabbit siblings from earlier were all seated by the kitchen table. As Judy sat down beside her mother, Stu opened up the oven and steam emitted out, followed by a pleasing aroma of tofu, carrots and green peas. The male grown-up rabbit looked at Nick.

'Hey, Nick. Can you help me with this one, please?'

'Sure thing.'

'The extra kitchen mittens were in the counter.'

'Alright.'

After he took a pair of extra kitchen mitten from the very counter, Nick helped Judy's father in placing a tray of tofu-loaf basted with soy sauce, lined with carrots and green peas on the sides and baked to perfection. As they carefully placed it on the kitchen table, Judy smiled and her eyes were widened with such anticipation.

'Wow! Now that's really delicious.'

Bonnie giggled as she prepared a fork and a carving knife.

'You're so excited to have a taste of this special dish for the night, Judy.'

'Yep!'

'By the way, I forgot to bring the orange-pineapple juice out from the refrigerator. Can you please take out it for me?'

'Sure thing, Mom.'

Judy stood up as her mother started to carve the tofu-loaf into slices while Nick and Stu sat down and prepared the other chinaware and silverware for the others. The female rabbit officer approached the fridge, took a large pitcher of orange-pineapple juice from the freezer and she returned back to the table with it on her paws.

'Here ya go, everyone. One pitcher of chill orange-pineapple juice filled to the brim.'

Nick chuckled as he took the pitcher and pour some juice onto his glass and also to the glasses of Stu, Bonnie and some of Judy's siblings.

'Who would going to say grace for this delicious dinner?'

Judy giggled as she sat down again.

'I'll do it.'

Everyone in the kitchen all went silent for a bit as Judy say grace for tonight's dinner. After that, the family started to enjoy their very special dinner time with everyone present in the entire room of the quaint house.


	27. Hit and Run

Both Splero and Chimpan boarded back to the car and buckled on. As the Emperor started the engine, Chimpan sighed tensely as he placed his palm on the back of his neck.

'Damn.'

'What's wrong, Regent?'

'My nape ached again.'

'How come?'

'Maybe is because I carried those boxes packed with new uniforms that were freshly made for the ZPD cadets and officers way earlier back.'

'Wait. Was that the order made by Chief Bogo weeks ago?'

'I guess so. Why did you ask?'

'Just wondering.'

Chimpan checked the storage compartments that were in front of him. He grabbed a first aid kit and opened it.

'Is there any painkiller pills inside of this first aid kit, Sire?'

'Yes, Regent.'

'Oh. Okay, then.'

Splero took the wheel and he drove the car back to the roads leading all the way to Bunnyburrow. Chimpan, on the other hand, took a few pills, switched the radio on and the song 'In Love With The DJ' by NIIC was playing half-way through. As the four-wheel drive through traffic passed on, Chimpan broke the silence.

'Sire?'

'Hmm?'

'I wanted to say something in regards for our activity with the ZPD.'

'What is it, then?'

Chimpan cleared his throat.

'I just wanted to extend my overtime next time.'

Splero went puzzled.

'Why?'

'Michelle's work schedule was changed so that she could match on Clawhauser's schedule in Fridays and Saturdays.'

'Ah. I understand you, Chimpan.'

'What do you think about it?'

Splero shifted a gear before he responded.

'I guess you should your time slot, then. At least you could mingle more with that cheetah dispatcher there.'

'Thanks, Sire.'

Chimpan sighed out in relief and he reclined back on his car seat. Splero looked on something on the left part of the car's windshield before he turned the steering wheel to the right.

'We'll take a detour, Regent. The traffic flow was too long in this main highway.'

The absolute monarch on the driver's seat turned the car to a new path while the primate passenger looked out at the window. In the starry night skies above Zootopia, a full moon glistered in such midnight luster.

'What a full moon for tonight, eh?'

Splero simply chuckled.

'I'm pretty sure that my dearest Rokusena and my son Kalir back at mainland Splena were howling back at it.'

'How come, Splero?'

'Simple. They're like Larry and Gary together.'

'Oh.'

'Indeed. Every time they see the moon, they would love to go outside the castle balcony and make a good loud howl that echoed through the starry night ski..'

Before he finished his sentence, a sudden impact from the rear end of the car overwhelmed him and his partner. The car airbags were then deployed as a result.

'ARRGH!'

'Are you alright, Regent?!'

Chimpan coughed a bit before he replied back.

'I-I think so. What about you, Sire?'

'Hang on.'

Splero checked his hands, arms and legs. To his relief, he sustained no injuries whatsoever.

'I'm alright, Chimpan.'

The primate immediately unbuckled his seat belt and he reached for the door handle but as he tried to open it, the door won't budge.

'Damn! The front RD's jammed.'

'Wait a sec. Let me check mine.'

The Emperor reached his hand over to the handle of the door to his left. Luckily for him and his partner, the slightly dented door manage to open up. Splero undo his safety belt and he went outside before turning back to Chimpan.

'I'm outside. Can you move?'

'I-I don't think I could disembark fast enough, Sire. I could feel something odd on my right foot.'

'Grab my hands, Chimpan. I'm dragging you out now.'

The monkey reached his hands out at his and the monarch pulled him out from the passenger seat. He then sets him down on the nearby patch of grass on the side of the road.

'Sire, I think I sprained my right ankle.'

'Hold still, Regent.'

As the injured chimpanzee fight out the pain, Splero took his handkerchief from his pocket and a piece of fiberglass that was on the ground. He then applied it to Chimpan's ankle as a improvised splint.

'Just lie down on the grass and keep still. I'm going to call for help.'

'Alright, Sire.'

Splero left Chimpan on the grass for a while, headed back to the partially battered car and grabbed the police radio that was placed near to the cracked windshield.

'Dispatch, Dispatch. Come in.'

...

'ZPD Dispatch, come in. Over.'

...

'This is ZPD Dispatch, over.'

Splero could tell that the voice was Clawhauser's. He immediately called for assistance.

'Clawhauser, this is Spleriia. We have a situation at the main Bunnyburrow-Zootopia mile marker. Possible felony-type hit and run.'

'Okay, Officer Splero. We're sending someone to check up on ya. Anything else?'

'Yes. We have a 10-53 as well. Officer Chimpan's down and injured. I repeat, I'm requesting for a 10-43 for Officer Chimpan. He's down and injured from a possible felony-type hit and run.'

'Copy that. We're sending you a police cruiser and some paramedics in your position.'

'Roger that, Dispatch. Awaiting for further ETA. Standing by.'

Splero signs off and he headed back to Chimpan. He could see that the monkey was placing his both hands on the ground just behind his back.

'Damn! This really started to get hurt.'

'Don't move too much, Chimpan. You're injured. Just hold on.'

'Is there any help coming for us?'

'Don't worry. Chimpan's sending us some backup.'

'Good to know.'

Chimpan groaned as he lowered himself on the grass again. Spleriia crouched down near to him and he looked all over his shoulders as he and his injured partner waited for backup to arrive. As a few minutes goes by, smoke started to emerge from the rear end of Spleriia's battered car.

'Oh shit!'

'What is it, Sire?'

'The car's smoking up, Regent. Let's go somewhere else.'

The Emperor then carefully dragged the injured monkey further away from the smoking car.


	28. Ambulance Transport

More than 20 minutes after the hit and run, ZPD personnel had finally arrived at the site of the incident. Disembarking from a police car, Chief Bogo and Officer McHorn approached to Spleriia and Chimpan.

'What happened in here?'

'We been hit by a suspicious vehicle, Chief.'

'A possible hit and run felony, I added further.'

McHorn crouched down near Chimpan.

'Are you okay, Officer Chimp?'

'I guess not. I'm injured, McHorn.'

Spleriia noticed the few notches that he tied on the splint from earlier becoming loose. He tied the notches again as Bogo reached for his radio.

'Dispatcher, we need an ambulance for a 10-53.'

McHorn walked towards the wrecked car as a fire truck from the Zootopian Fire Department arrived at the scene. Firefighters then sprayed fire retardant foam at the smoking wreckage while other ZPD officers checked the perimeter and blocked the roads for any possible bystanders heading to the particular area. A short while later, an ambulance had arrived.

'Chimpan, don't worry. The paramedics were here now to check up on your leg.'

'Ah, finally! I swear that my leg feel so different now.'

'Steady yourself, Regent. Don't move your leg.'

A pair of lions dressed in red, white and blue medical uniforms approached to Chimpan.

'Okay, buddy. We're here now.'

'How bad is your leg injury? We could see that you have a split applied.'

'My leg feel a bit dull and tense, guys. I don't know what else to say about that.'

'Lie down please, Sir. We'll transfer you to a stretcher.'

A lion paramedic looked at Spleriia.

'Can you please help me in stabilizing his splint, Sir? The patient needs to be transferred to a rigid stretcher.'

'Sure thing.'

McHorn then approached to Bogo.

'Chief, there's something you need to see.'

'Alright, then.'

The water buffalo looked back at Spleriia.

'I'll be right back, Sire.'

'Okay.'

As Bogo followed McHorn, the paramedics finally returned with a spinal board and an ambulance stretcher.

'We need to restraint him on the spinal board so that his possible fractures would be immobilized for transport.'

The two lion grabbed Chimpan's shoulders and his other uninjured leg.

'One, two, three...Lift!'

They then carefully lifted the monkey from the grass and lowered down on the rigid spinal board. Once they applied the straps, the two paramedics lifted him onto the ambulance stretcher.

'Can you please come with us, Sir? We need a companion to look after the patient.'

'Hang on, dude. I'll ask the Chief first.'

'Okay.'

Spleriia left for a while and he approached to Bogo who was just looking at the wrecked car. McHorn was crouching down near to the very spot of the impact.

'Chief?'

'What is it?'

'The paramedics wanted me to join the EMS transfer so that I could watch on Chimpan. Are you sure about that?'

'That would be fine, Spleriia. You go ahead to the hospital. We'll handle this for you.'

'Alright. Thanks, Chief. Good Luck.'

Bogo nodded his head as Spleriia left him. The paramedic loaded Chimpan to an ambulance and the Emperor boarded in right before the ambulance departed away on route to a hospital located somewhere in Downtown Zootopia.

...

While en route to hospital, the paramedic replaced the improvised splint with a new one while Spleriia watched on.

'Do you feel anything else, Regent?'

'I don't know but I could feel a slight ache on my nape.'

'Are you dizzy?'

'Umm. I-I guess.'

'Rest assured. We'll be arriving in a hospital soon.'

The ambulance then made a few turns. Despite the momentum of the emergency vehicle, Chimpan could tell that he was firmly secured to his stretcher.

'Sire?'

'Yes, Regent?'

'What should we tell to Michelle and the others about this?'

Spleriia remained silent as he was caught speechless to the primate's question.

'They would go crazy when they learn about this unexpected anecdote.'

'I know, Regent. I know.'

The monarch sighed as he wiped his forehead with a sponging rag.

'I don't know what I should tell her about this.'

As the ambulance made a few turns again, a paramedic looked at Spleriia.

'We're almost there, Your Majesty. Standby.'

'Oh. Okay.'

The Emperor looked back at the injured chimpanzee.

'Alright, Chimpan. I'm going to tell her about this but not right now. Okay?'

'Sure thing.'

'I'll remind her and the others about this later on once we get to the hospital and take a look on your injured leg.'

The male primate nodded. Both he and Spleriia could sense the deceleration of the vehicle as the ambulance finally reached the emergency bay of a Zootopian hospital.

'This is it. We're here now.'

'About time!'

The vehicle stopped and the doors opened almost immediately as the paramedics and hospital staff helped one another in lowering down the ambulance stretcher. Spleriia was the last one to disembark from the rear of the ambulance as his regent was being taken away to the emergency room. A pair of badgers approached to him.

'Excuse me, Sir?'

'Hmm?'

'Can you please come with us? We wanted to know the full medical anecdote of the patient that was being sent here.'

'Alright. I'll cooperate, guys. Lead away then.'

Both the monarch and the badgers entered the emergency room as well.


End file.
